


Basil

by pushupindrag



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Alternative Universe - Dog Shelter, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Jonas Wagner was mostly happy in his job as a veterinary assistant. But because of his upbringing, he held on to some bad habits, bad feelings. He never felt safe or comfortable. That is until a cat called Basil and a dog shelter owner called Mitch Mueller come into his life.It’s pretty quiet in the vet’s office. It was a monday afternoon. Nothing ever happened on a monday afternoon.Jonas was in the backroom, cup of coffee in one hand. Phone in the other. He wasn’t needed out front. He was a technician after all, he was good at the behind the scenes stuff.It wasn’t even like they had any animals in that he could fuss over or pet. Just a sleepy cat and a parrot that kept biting him.So he stayed in the backroom, minding his own business until he was needed. And their next appoint wasn’t for another half hour. So he settles himself more comfortably on his chair, sipping at his coffee and enjoying the quiet.That is until there’s a commotion at the front desk.





	Basil

**Author's Note:**

> So! I came up with this idea in 2017 and only got around to writing it this year... whoops. But! Have some au's that probably only I want asdfghjkl
> 
> Content Warning: The entire fic deals with Jonas getting over his internalised homophobia and anxiety caused by Dean during his upbringing, so while nothing is overtly explicit, the fic deals heavily with those ideas so please don't read if that will make you uncomfortable!
> 
> None of the characters are mine they belong to the wonderful webcomic Long Exposure which you can read [here!](http://longexposurecomic.com/)
> 
> Unbeta's so please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Come chat with me about these guys on my tumblr [here](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/) if you want!

It’s pretty quiet in the vet’s office. It was a monday afternoon. Nothing ever happened on a monday afternoon.

Jonas was in the backroom, cup of coffee in one hand. Phone in the other. He wasn’t needed out front. He was a technician after all, he was good at the behind the scenes stuff.

It wasn’t even like they had any animals in that he could fuss over or pet. Just a sleepy cat and a parrot that kept biting him. 

So he stayed in the backroom, minding his own business until he was needed. And their next appoint wasn’t for another half hour. So he settles himself more comfortably on his chair, sipping at his coffee and enjoying the quiet.

That is until there’s a commotion at the front desk. Debs, the head vet pokes her head in, eyes wild and voice strained.

“Set up room 2 for me? Quickly!”

And he springs to action, heeding the silent warning in her voice as the voices outside grew louder and louder, one getting obviously more aggressive as the conversation went on.

“YOU GOTTA FUCKIN’ HELP HIM!”

“Sir, please try and stay calm-”

“HE COULD BE FUCKIN’ DYIN’! AND EVERYONE’S JUS’ STANDIN’ AROUND WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Sir, please stay calm-”

Jonas only gets half way through disinfecting everything before a man kicks the door open, followed hurriedly by Debs as an animal gets pushed onto the examination table. 

The guy himself looks dirty as all hell, full of ripped clothing and greasy hair, absolutely reeking of cigarettes. 

“HE KEEPS CHOKIN’ AND HE STOPPED FUCKIN’ BREATHIN PLEASE-” His eyes are crazy, wide and full of fear and Jonas is slightly terrified. This guy was taller than both him and Debs, and he was full on screaming at the top of his lungs.

All while the little animal curls up in on itself on the table.

“Sir, please stay calm. What breed is this?” Debs was good at no nonsense which Jonas was ever thankful for, so he blends into the background, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Waiting until he was needed.

“No fuckin’ idea.” The guy doesn’t seem bothered about that, and he’s stopped shouting since Deb’s brought out her ‘I will taser you’ voice. But the way he was pacing was a clear indicator for how stressed he was. “Can ya help ‘im? Please?”

“I’m sure we can.” Deb inspects the animal, touching his sides and avoiding the spines along the creatures back. It was an odd hodgepodge of things. Jonas really wasn’t sure what it was.

“His name is Buddy.” And gosh, the guy, despite his bolshy attitude and grimy exterior, seemed on the edge of tears.

“Well, Buddy seems okay. Just something lodged in his throat I think. Jonas would you hold him for me please while I get whatever it is out of his throat?”

“Yeah sure.” He snaps to attention, eyes leaving their path of watching the man pace back and forth.

The poor animal doesn’t even try to wiggle out of his grip when he holds him, but it was whimpering quietly as Deb slowly started to massage it’s throat.

“I know cutie, shush. You’ll be alright soon.” He can’t help but stroke over it’s back reassuringly, whispering and muttering encouragements to it as Debs worked her vet magic. Or well, putting her extensive training and education to good use. But wasn’t that a sort of magic in itself?

He’s shaken out of his mutterings a few minutes later by the creature (because he really couldn’t figure out what it was) vomiting, loudly and everywhere over the table.

Jonas had thought it could have just been a bad hairball, but there seemed to be bits of everything in the puke.

Wire, pieced a plastic, a dice? Bit of old food and leaves? Was that part of a pokemon card? Everything. It was really gross.

Buddy, after that, seems much better. Turning around to face his owner, seeming to smile.

“FUCK! BUDDY YOU AIN’T DYIN’ NO MORE!” And with that the guy’s scooping the animal up into his arms, cuddling him close. And it’s sweet, in an odd sort of way. Jonas get’s transfixed, seeing how this angry and gross guy can be so caring and gentle.

“Sir, shall we uh, discuss your payment outside?” It was obvious there was no point giving the guy a lecture about what an animal could and couldn’t eat, the animal looked as though it should be eating from the garbage, so it only made sense that that was the content of his stomach. So Debs just sighs, sharing a look with Jonas.

Jonas rolls his eyes back, snapping them back to the guy when he starts shuffling.

“Oh! How much? I’ve got uh?” The guy free’s one arm, rooting around in his pocket before pulling out a rumpled pile of notes. “I think that’s six hundred dollars? That should be enough right?”

And Jonas can’t help but appreciate how earnest the guy is, even as he starts the job of cleaning up the pets sick. All in a day’s work and all that.

The guy hands it over with an unphased expression, and Deb blanches and how much it was, cash in hand and everything. People normally paid by card these days. “I’ll go take this outside and sort your bill out.”

“Thanks.” And then it’s just Jonas and the owner.

“So, you come here often?” And that’s a line if Jonas ever heard one.

“I do work here.” He looks up, disposable wipe in one gloved hand, disinfectant spray in the other. Where was this coming from? It seemed right out of the blue.

And oh, the guy’s smirking, one arm holding Buddy, the other coming to lean on the clean bit of space of the examination table.

And Jonas was a hands guys okay, and this guy had nice, if bruised up and dirty, hands. Which then extended to really nice toned arms and woah okay that was not happening. This guy was all together gross. Jonas could not excuse bad hygiene for anything. Not even nice hands.

Jonas almost stops breathing.

He had just thought about the guys hands in a way that wasn’t right. That wasn’t something Jonas did, think things like that.

“True, thanks for helpin’ Buddy.” The guy doesn’t notice as Jonas starts to panic.

“Again, I do work here. He’s a sweet little thing though.” He would reach out and pet the creature if he wasn’t covered in disinfectant. And he wasn’t freaking out on the inside.

“Sure is, my Buddy’s the best fuckin’ pet in the world.” He puffs his chest out, nuzzling the animal who does so gleefully back before headbutting his owner in the neck. The guy doesn’t even seem to notice it. 

“He seems it.” And then that proud gaze is turned on him, but it’s paired with a sleazy smirk and a lazy wink.

The guy reminds Jonas of his bullies from when he was in high school and college, full of arrogance and the ability to wrap anybody around their little finger. 

“So, you busy later?”

“Oh uh-” He isn’t used to this. People hitting on him. Never mind owners. He was good at being in the background, so this guy being so forward was… unsettling to say the least.

He wasn’t sure how to take attention anyway, never mind from a guy. Especially one who reminded him so strongly of bullies he used to have. And especially since he wasn’t, or wasn’t ever allowed to be that way inclined.

And anyway Jonas, Jonas wasn’t like that-

“I’m Mitch.” 

“Jonas.” And there’s that smirk again. One that Jonas doesn’t know how to take, or if he should trust it.

“Say Jonas. You work with the animals much or are you just a fuckin’ lackey?”

Jonas wants to be offended at that, but he is scrubbing up sick.

“I”m the VA? I’m the one who prepares the shots and the medicine and I can administer annual shots and things. Plus I take care of the animals who are in for an overnight stay but that’s just me I think. Not every VA does that-”

“VA?” Mitch raises an eyebrow and Jonas stops, blushing. He’d done it again. Gone on about his work too much. Sidney always teased him about that.

“Oh! Uh a veterinary assistant! Sorry i’m rambling, I just love this job and-”

“Whatcha sayin’ sorry for? S’cute!” Mitch looks positively gleeful as Jonas feels his blush darken even further.

How was any of this even happening.

“Well uh-”

“Only ‘cause. You see I run a dog shelter? Down on the dock road? And some of our dogs need looking over but I can’t afford a full vet?”

“A full vet?” He hadn’t heard that one before.

“I was gonna say ‘proper vet’ but you’re a proper vet right? I just meant one who could like, yaknow-” He’s waving his free hand around, “Perform surgery and shit. And we don’t need one of them anyway.”

And gosh, this guy, for all his sleaze, was actually sort of sweet. Even if Jonas wasn’t sure how truthful he was being.

Again, he loses his breath. Why was he thinking things like this. He wasn’t allowed.

“But?” Mitch seems to get lost in himself, thinking it over before Jonas prompts him, and then the sleazy smile is back.

“Oh yeah! We need someone to look over the dogs! Couldn’t exactly pay you an awful lot but maybe better than this gig? Like a side job or somethin’!”

“Uh-’

“Don’t think about it now! But just fuckin’ think about it alright? Here!” He reached into his back pocket this time, pulling out a faded business card and reaching over to tuck it into Jonas’s top pocket. That is after an awkward fumble in his trying to put it into Jonas’ hand, only to realise they were covered in gloves, anti-bacterial spray and sick.

“Just fuckin’ think about it alright? Would be nice seeing someone as cute as you around the shit hole.” He winks then, and Jonas can’t seem to get a reply out from behind his tongue that’s stuck itself to the roof of his mouth.

Thankfully they’re interrupted by Debs who pushes some of the cash and some paper into Mitch’s free hand.

“Here’s your bill Mr uh?”

“Mueller.”

“Mr Mueller. And I gave you back your change.”

Jonas goes back to scrubbing, ignoring how Mitch didn’t treat Debs the same way he treated him. He was going to ask if Mitch was always so forward with people. But apparently not.

“Thanks a lot.” He pats Buddy before turning back to Jonas, stooping down a little to get his attention before straightening back up, hip cocked and chest puffed. Arrogance overwhelming the sorta dorky gesture that had only happened a split second before.

“Well Jonas, it was very fuckin’ nice to meetcha. I hope we can meet again in the future.”

“Same to you?” And it’s very much a question phrased as a response, but Mitch smirks anyway. Offering a Megara like jaunty salute before leaving. And huh, he didn’t look like a guy who watched Disney movies, but maybe he did? It wouldn’t be the first surprise he’d gotten out of the guy today.

“What was that about?” Debs hisses once Mitch has swaggered away and Jonas just shrugs.

“I have no idea.” And it surprises him that he knows he’s lying a little.

~

Later that evening, when he holes himself up in his crappy apartment, curled up on his couch with a cup of hot chocolate, he thumbs over the piece of cardboard.

It’s folded at the corners and sort of creased. But plain as day at the two lines of black simple text on the front.

_Dock Road Rescue Dogs_

And then a number underneath in a slightly smaller font.

And yeah, maybe the guy had seemed sort of… unhinged.

But he owned a dog shelter, nobody who owned a dog shelter could be bad. Could they?

‘Well’ Jonas thinks to himself as he gets his phone from the coffee table, nervously turning it over in his hands a few times ‘I guess we’ll see.’

_Own: Is this Mitch? It’s Jonas, the veterinary assistant from the vet’s office?_

He doesn’t think he’ll get an answer anytime soon, it was late. 

But no, his phone vibrates next to him within minutes, and It startles him out of a blank sort of stupor he was in.

Which was good, considering his most recent stupor thoughts revolved around him, and how he was unfulfilled and going nowhere. And how he was a disappointment, and why couldn’t he be a high achiever? Why was he stuck in a job that didn’t pay much with a crappy apartment that leaked all the time and had frequent power issues? It had only been his scumbag father’s voice that had echoed around his head in the beginning, but lately it had transformed into his own and then of course those thoughts laid way for all of his other insecurities to leap in and attack.

How he was ugly and unnoticeable, and how his hair was too long and his skin too freckle filled. How he was uninteresting and the only thing he could talk about was his job. Which then cycled back to the beginning.

It was an awful cycle.

But he was tired, and it was easier to fall back into thinking like that when he was tired. He almost forgets about the text before his phone vibrates in his hand again.

_Mitch: yh hi _

_Mitch: wn r u free?????_

_Own: For what?_

_Mitch: fr u 2 cm meet the dgs????_

_Own: Oh yeah! Duh! I’m free tomorrow? And then every wednesday and saturday?_

_Mitch: COOL_

_Mitch: C 2MOZ??_

_Mitch: 11?_

_Own: 11 is good! See you then :)_

He puts his phone down then, setting a few alarms for himself for the morning as he drains the rest of his drink, getting up and stretching before making his way to bed.

For some reason he felt better? Lighter? Just from messaging some guy?

He tries not to think about it too much as he drifts off, not wanting to add any more fuel to the cycle that keeps flying around his head.

~ 

The next day he’s standing outside the rusted gates of the Dock Road Rescue Dogs. Business card clutched like a lifeline in his hand, his other full of his bag with what he assumes he might need. 

He was suddenly nervous. Any confidence or nonchalance from the day before abandoned him as he looked at the imposing rusted iron in front of him, and wide expanse of space behind it.

It’s exactly as run down as he expected, going off of what he had seen of Mitch. The gate was rusty and the path up to what looked like a half finished shack was pock marked and bumpy. But the kennels all looked clean from where he stood looking through the gates, and that was the important thing.

He wouldn’t know for sure until he got in there though. So he takes a deep breath, and steps through.

And it’s okay for a few seconds before something runs at his legs and practically attacks him.

He screams. He’s not afraid to admit that, that is until he realises that the thing that ran into him is speaking? And it’s slowly straightening up while it simultaneously tries to climb him?

“YOU’RESOCUTEYOU’RESOCUTEYOU’RESOCUTE!”

He staggers forward a few steps, the thing moving to his back while it claws at his face “What?”

Instead of answering, the thing just shouts down his ear, practically deafening him “MITCH YOUR CUTE VET IS HERE AND HE’S ADORABLE!” 

Despite himself, Jonas breathes a sigh of relief as he see’s Mitch’s head pop out from the shacks open door.

Mitch’s face positively lights up when he catches sight of Jonas. And Jonas tries his best not to look too much into it.

“JONAS! YOU FUCKIN’ MADE IT!” And then he’s sauntering towards them, smile big and sleazy. “Scratch fuckin’ gerrof him will ya? You’re gonna fuckin’ scare the guy.”

“But he’s so cute!” Scratch though does leave him with one last tug to the hair, scurrying over to the kennels and disappearing.

“Don’t mind her, she’s bat shit insane but the dog’s fuckin’ love her!” And there he goes again with that big beam as he watches after her, the one that Jonas thinks means he cares. If his reactions to Buddy were anything to go by anyway.

“Well I uh, she seemed nice?” Jonas tries for polite, but the terror must show on his face as Mitch cackles.

“She’s fuckin’ gross but we love her. Now c’mon, you gotta meet the other two fuckers.” Like it’s easy, he’s got Jonas under his arm, steering him towards the shack. Talking mile a minute.

“Rowdy bunch us, but we’re the best damn dog caregivers you could ever fuckin’ ask for!”

Jonas isn’t comfortable. At all. But maybe that’s because of how hard he’s desperately trying to ignore how touch starved he is, how much that he thinks he could like this. How much he’s starting to in such a short space of time until Mitch lets go at the door.

“Jonas! Meet Javier and Cliff! Javier’s the clown fucker, Cliffs the other dickhead.”

There’s two guys sitting in the room, both on office swivel chairs that are in various states of decay. Cliffs in the corner on his phone, and he doesn’t even look up. He just grunts. Javier on the other hand grins wide and it’s only slightly disturbing with the clown makeup on his face.

“Nice to meet you?” Javier’s up from his seat, hand held out as Jonas stutters.

“We’ve heard so much about you! Has Scratch got to you yet?”

“Yes?” His hands are warm and his tone is welcoming so Jonas lets himself settle a little. And then Mitch’s arm is back around him and despite how gross it is, he loosens up that extra bit.

As quick as he’s in the shack he’s back outside, being steered towards the kennels that Jonas finds he was right about the closer he gets.

For as ramshackle as everywhere else is, the kennels look new and clean and spacious, and all the dogs start to bark as they get nearer. But not from fear or pain, but with excitement as they hear Mitch’s voice.

“HELLO BABIES!” Mitch shouts as soon as he gets nearer, and the dogs start barking even louder as he laughs.

“Scratch has fed you fuckers! Stop givin’ me those eyes!” He looks at Jonas, smiling. And it’s so soft that Jonas has to look at the floor, trying his best to ignore the warmth in his chest. “These are my babies. The ones you need to look at are in the back.”

“Okay.” Jonas nods, work head on as Mitch guides him to the back, stopping every now and then to stick his fingers into some cages to pet at noses, most of the dogs butt’s wagging with how hard they were wagging their tails. It’s a little goofy and dorky, but the amount of care he shows for his animals is endearing.

And this was not something Jonas did. Get sappy over some greasy guy with a toothy grin and some bad hygiene. He was not Jonas’s type at all, Jonas wasn’t like that. And more so, Jonas wasn’t anyone else's type. Which made all the easy affection and flirting hurt that extra bit more. Because it was all just teasing, it must be.

But how could a guy who cared so much about others do that?

It wasn’t important. It’s not something Jonas should even be thinking about, Dean wouldn’t approve of thoughts like this. And somehow, that translates to him not approving of them either. So he pushes everything to the back of his mind and concentrates on the dogs.

“A lot of dogs huh?” There’s about fifteen outside in total, with a few empty kennels.

“Yeah we got seventeen babies here right now. We can house twenty though. These guys are getting re-homed quicker than usual it’s fuckin’ awesome! I dunno what’s happening considering it ain’t nowhere near christmas.” He glowers then “Not like we re-home ‘em then, fuckers always bring ‘em back, which fuckin’ hurts.”

But then he perks up, coming to a halt by the door at the end of the sort of corridor. “Which is why it’s so fuckin’ great to see these buggers get re-homed! I checked that there weren’t any fightin’ rings first you know? Don’t want that for ‘em. I think one of these guys came from somewhere like that, which is why you need to her first.”

His voice has gotten quieter as he opens the door, unbolting it before slipping in, tugging Jonas along by his sleeve.

When he lets go, his hand slips down, fingers running along the thin skin on Jonas’ knuckles. Jonas feels his breath hitch. It’s so gentle. He wasn’t sure how to react to the contact and how soft it was, not used to it. 

Not from anybody but Sid. And never mind a guy. Even a greasy one.

“We’ve got Jazz in here, the one you need to see first. And then there’s Tiny in the back.”

The room is empty save for a rickety looking desk and chair, a dog bed, some bowls and toys and unsurprisingly, a dog.

She’s a staffordshire bull terrier, and her ears prick up as soon as she see’s Mitch, tail wagging.

But she doesn’t get up from her bed.

“‘M not sure what’s wrong with her? She’s gone off her food and won’t walk around anymore and-”

“Mitch she’s so old.” He doesn’t understand how it wasn’t obvious. He puts his bag down by the door quietly. Crouching before slowly crouch walking over to her, hand outstretched to let her sniff at him.

“Hey beautiful. How are you sweetheart huh, these guys treating you right yeah?” He looks back to smile at Mitch who had slumped in the doorway, a sappy look on his face that Jonas does not want to place. But to be fair, he probably looked at dogs in that way too, and Jazz was especially cute.

“Like, we knew she was old, but she was up and running a couple of days ago happy as a pig in shit.”

Jonas settles back to sit properly, legs crossed as Jazz licks at his hand in welcome after thoroughly sniffing him. And then she huffs in delight, rolling over with creaking joints so that he can rub her belly and scratch under her chin.

That’s when he notices the scars. Old and faded but there, slashing across her stomach and back legs. At her neck, at her throat. He wants to vomit.

“It’s fuckin’ shit I know. Makes me wanna go out and find the fuckers.” Mitch comes up beside him, plopping down and knocking their knees together as he starts petting Jazz too.

Jazz is loving it, tongue lolling as she basks in their attention.

“I think old age just caught up with her. I think she might have arthritis, judging by her stiff joints. But she seems happy enough. Just keep loving her, make sure she’s got somewhere cushy to sleep and she’ll be fine.”

“So it’s okay to put her back with the others?”

Jonas nods, carrying on scratching at the short fur on Jazz’s tummy. 

“Not the boisterous ones, but some of the older ones then sure.” He turns to look at Mitch to smile, but suddenly their faces are close. Too close for his liking and he nearly falls backwards. He can smell a mixture of smoke and mint on Mitch’s breath and the guy’s just smirking a little, but the edges are soft, not like the predatory smirk Jonas had seen at the vets office.

This didn’t happen to him. Why was this happening to him. Why was he getting hot in his stomach, feeling butterflies. This wasn’t right.

“You’re doing a good job Mitch.” He manages to choke out, scrambling to get up and to his bag.

Mitch just shrugs and Jonas hates to say that it looks sad, and then it’s back to the usual smirk, filthy and slimy and something Jonas cringes from.

“So? Tiny? I’ll just text one’a the guys to come get Jazz. You go on ahead.”

So Jonas does with a shrug, opening the door into the next room.

He only gets a woof of warning before he’s being bowled over, head cracking painfully on the floor as he’s crushed under a massive dog who’s standing over him, licking his face enthusiastically as Mitch laughs in the background, and to him it sounds cruel.

“Tiny, Tiny get back in there ya dumb fuckin’ mutt.”

The laughter stops though as Jonas sits up, rubbing at his head. Everything was spinning, and now his head was thumping and aching.

“Ah shit, you okay Joey? Didn’t mean for him to hurtcha, he’s just excited-”

“Am I bleeding?” Jonas can do nothing but bark out his question, fingers going to the back of his head. Nothing feels wet, but it’s gonna bump up and hurt like anything in the morning.

“No, Joey i’m sorry. That was my fault.”

“Yeah.” And now he’s bitter, getting up and dusting himself off, waving away Mitch’s attempted help. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Where do you get off? One minute you’re sitting there, all up in my face. And the next you’re laughing when one of your dogs knocks me over!” He’s angry. And he tried to stop talking things from people a while ago. No matter how much Mitch reminded him of his bullies with that ungracious laugh.

He’d dealt with too many bullies in high-school and through college. That wasn’t happening here. Not on his terms. Not here. Even if the guy did look like he could easily knock Jonas out.

“Shit Joey you’re-” The pet name goes straight over his head, like it had been doing, as if the name was natural and something Jonas was used to hearing. Now he was too busy, focused on his anger.

“I could just leave!”

Mitch backs off, shuffling and curling in on himself, and in that moment he looks so vulnerable and earnest “I’m sorry! It’s just cause you’re so pretty I-”

Jonas chokes on absolutely nothing. “Pretty?”

“Yeah?” 

Jonas can’t function. He can’t process any of this. It was too sudden? Boys weren’t- Dean had said- What would Sidney? Would she? What if he felt the same? That’s not…. That’s not something Jonas did.

“You haven’t known me two days Mitch! Just! I can’t! This isn’t-” He wants to scream, wants to rip his hair out. Wants to run. It was all too much. “Lets just see to Tiny okay? Please?” But he had promised to look over these dogs. 

Never mind Mitch. Never mind how dejected he looked, how silent he went. Jonas ignored it. Ignoring the sad glances in his direction. The false sense of pride Mitch puts back on as soon as they see to Tiny.

Tiny was a monster of a dog with a sprained ankle that Jonas was able to bandage up. Nothing too major.

He was lovely too, trying his best to bound around with a limp and an unending positive attitude. Jonas can’t help kissing his nose once he’s finished up, standing in the awkward silence.

“I guess i’m done for the day huh?” He manages to bite out, and all of a sudden he’s tired. 

“Yeah. I’ll get your fuckin’ money now.” And Mitch leads them out in silence, only talking to the dogs when he passes them, beam on his face that Jonas is shocked he can see right through.

Mitch stops him at the path, glancing at him. “Wait here a sec.” Jonas barely manages to keep a hold of himself, wanting to collapse from exhaustion already.

Physically he was fine, but mentally he was drained. And he can’t help but zone out as he waits for Mitch to come back.

So of course he jumps when Mitch snaps his fingers in front of Jonas’ face, breaking Jonas out of his head.

“What?”

“Cash for today. An’ my number just in case you lost it. In case we fuckin’ need you again or somethin’?” Mitch has a hand on his neck, rubbing at it as he looks at the floor. Was he embarrassed?

“You want me back?” And he shouldn’t have said that, because the predatory grin comes back in full force.

“Well.” Mitch leans forward, sleazy as ever and Jonas feels as though he’s going to keel over. “You’re fuckin’ pretty Joey.” And then he steps back, waggling his fingers. “See you soon Joey. I’m sure we’ll be needin’ ya.”

Jonas just stumbles off, back down the bumpy path and he does not look back.

~

Jonas wakes up the next day in a cold sweat, money from yesterday sitting on his bedside table, visions of a toothy grin and soft eyes flashing behind his eyelids.

He ignores everything, pushing himself into his tiny bathroom so he can push his head underneath the freezing cold water of the shower.

Why was he like this? Dean would be so disappointed, disgusted. But Jonas can’t help it.

There’s five hundred dollars just casually sitting on his nightstand, the money handed over as if it was nothing, and the piece of paper with Mitch’s number on it was underneath it. Hidden.

How was he so free? So available with himself? He barely knew Jonas. But he thought Jonas was pretty, could easily flirt with him without looking disgusted or seeming to feel weird about what he was doing.

Didn’t he understand? See how devastating that could be?

Jonas remembers it, saying something once, off hand, sitting around the table eating dinner. About how some celebrity guy, was kinda cute? And there had been deathly silence.

Dean had broken it, a mug smashing behind Jonas’ head followed by a one sided screaming match. Telling him that he was disgusting, that those thoughts weren’t proper. That he was dirty and unclean and worthless.

He had gone to bed in tears. Sidney had just cuddled him to sleep. She was worth her weight in gold, and Jonas adored her. 

Neither of them had really been the same though after that and… other instances, that Jonas tried his very hardest to forget.

How could Mitch be so free?

Jonas finds that he wants that. And he has to rush to the toilet with that revelation, head dripping as he vomits into the bowl, shower still running.

He wanted that freedom. But at what cost would he get it at? He isn’t sure he ever wants to find out.

The number haunts him though, it goads him over the next few days. It sits on his phone and his nightstand, and it’s loud.

Maybe it’s just because he’s attention starved, clinging to anything he can get. But Mitch, when he wasn’t being gross, was actually sweet. And he cared where it counted. Which was the main thing, even if he was a jerk. 

No.

He berates himself every time he even thinks about it, frowning and muttering to himself.

But…. he hadn’t seen Dean in years. And maybe, maybe he had been wrong? He’d been wrong about Sid being a good for nothing layabout. She had started up her own skateboard company for fricks sake! She worked harder than anyone Jonas had ever known.

But Jonas was, well Jonas. He was everything Dean had said, a good for nothing worthless idiot.

Did he have to be?

He thumbs over the paper number in his hands, cross legged on his bed, cup of coffee cradled carefully between his ankles.

His job was great. He helped a lot of animals. And sure, he wasn’t a top vet, but he still helped. And his help was vital to keeping everything running. He earned enough to afford his tiny apartment and keep his bills. Why did this still haunt him?

Mitch. He needed to talk to Mitch. The guy seemed to be sure of himself, and even if Jonas couldn’t get the whole….. Attraction thing sorted out, maybe it would be good to speak to someone who knew what they wanted.

Heck, his whole little gang seemed happy. And they were doing a good thing that they were obviously all passionate about. Even if Jonas did want to question how a small shelter could get so much money. Which, he muses as he takes a swig of his coffee, he didn’t actually want to think about thank you very much.

But no, he needed to talk to Mitch.

~

Saturday is his next day off and until then work drags like nobodies business.

It’s just check up after annual shots after neutering. And, while he’s glad that there isn’t anything more serious coming in, it’s still dull.

The parrot gets taken home, but the cat is left. So he steps in. It had been two weeks, and the cat had started to get restless.

So, to ease some of the monotony and take his mind off of what he was going to do, Jonas takes him home until his owner can be contacted or he can get taken to the cattery. Jonas wasn’t normally a cat person, but the poor cat had started to get depressed cooped up at the vets.

“Welcome to your temporary home Basil!” He’s speaking quietly but enthusiastically as he opens the cat cage once he gets home. He leaves the cage in the hall, making sure the front door is locked before setting up the food bowls and litter tray he had been given by Debs.

He doesn’t rush the poor cat, who had had to have an operation for his broken leg and was still resolutely sitting in his cat carrier, cast still firmly in place on his leg despite the bite marks. He was a cute little thing, a little thin with a cream coat that was speckled with ginger. He had been a house cat, so Jonas doesn’t have to worry about letting him out.

Instead of forcing the cat to come out, he just leaves the cat carrier open before he goes about his business, knowing Basil would come out when he was ready. He takes Deb’s advice though and talks as he walks around, getting Basil used to the sound of his voice as he potters around.

Everything starts off light, just casual chit chat about what he’s doing, what certain sounds are like the opening up his fridge or when he turns on a tap.

Basil doesn’t react, and Jonas can’t hear anything but he carries on regardless.

“I’m back at work tomorrow so you can be left alone to explore the apartment. I hope you like sharing a bed because I couldn’t find a cat bed for you.”

“It’s just the tap, sometimes it makes a weird death noise.”

“I’ll have to go down to the laundry room at some point.

“So, i’m making pasta for dinner. Maybe some sauce too? What do you think?”

He’s happily surprised when he hears a timid little meow at that, and beams when he sees Basil’s head cautiously poke around the doorway into the kitchen.

“You like the sound of pasta buddy huh?” Basil takes a step in and looks up at Jonas who smiles again, hands wide and open by his hips, palms facing the cat to show he was harmless.

“Well, you’ve got some food there.” Basil interrupts him as his nose catches scent of his food in the dish by the door and practically jumps on it. “Which you’ve found.” And Jonas can’t help but chuckle as the cat starts eating with gusto.

“A cat after my own heart.”

And then of course the cat starts purring, loud and happy in between little munching noises as he noisily eats his dinner. Jonas may or may not fall in love with the fluff ball right there and then.

He eats his pasta straight out of the pan, leaning against one of the kitchen cupboards as he eats, Basil tentatively starting to wind around his legs.

Jonas had been the one to provide the food, so of course the cat would warm up to him immediately.

The simple show of affection is what gets him talking, once he’s finished his dinner and had sat down, one eye on his DS and another on Basil who was sniffing around the livingroom. The cat hadn’t been in his apartment for three hours, and there Jonas was already starting to talk about his fricken' feelings.

That doesn’t mean he stops himself though. It wasn’t like he was strong enough to talk to Sid about this, even if he did love her. He was secretly terrified that she’d reject him too.

“Okay so i’m having a major crisis. My whole worldview collapsing and everything. That sort of crisis.”

Basil jumps up on the small windowsill, eyes wide as he stares at the street below.

“Like, I’ve had things drummed into my head since I was a little kid. Bad things? I think. Know. I know. About how i’m gross and worthless and how being gay is awful and gross and it’s not the done thing.”

Basil meows a little and Jonas rests his head against the back of the couch. 

“How I shouldn’t do those things. But?” He chokes a little on the words “Maybe they’re things that aren’t so bad at all? Like? I still like girls. They’re so pretty and smell good and they’re so interesting-”

He breathes deeply through his nose, a sharp intake of breath that stings before he carries on.

“But boys are too? Maybe- Maybe it’s okay to see them as attractive? To want them to like me? They can just be so strong and intriguing and one looked at me and called me pretty.”

Basil pipes up then, a little inquisitive noise as he noses behind the tv, popping his head up from the back, startling Jonas into a laugh.

“And I don’t know whether this is just me being starved for attention and latching onto the first person that shows interest, or I actually sort of like him? He was… sweet. In his own way?”

There’s sick rising in the back of his throat but he keeps it down. It was okay to talk about it. Basil didn’t mind. Basil wouldn’t judge him.

“He called me pretty. And he called me something else? Joey?” Jonas curls up even further into himself, remembering how the name had fallen from Mitch’s tongue so easily. How easy he was with his affection. “Yeah, he called me Joey.”

Basil jumps from the tv with a light thud, coming over to inspect the couch.

“Should I text him? Even just to talk? I dunno?”

The cat starts purring as he looks the couch over, it’s so quiet that Jonas can barely hear it but he know’s it’s a good thing.

“You think I should? I don’t know if he’d wanna talk to me anyway. I was really rude.”

Basil jumps up with a little meow, curling up next to Jonas.

“It’s worth a shot?”

Basil just purrs louder, and Jonas takes that as him agreeing.

Having the little furball around was actually nice, and stupidly helpful. Jonas could see himself wanting to keep him.

Taking a breath to steady his rapidly growing nerves, Jonas fishes around in his sweatpants pocket until he can grab his phone.

It’s nerve wracking to say the least, and his hands are shaking. He must write and rewrite the text a good few times before he eventually settles on something and hits send. And with that he throws his phone next to him, careful to avoid hitting Basil before pushing his head into his hands.

_Own: Mitch? It’s Jonas. I’m really sorry about the other day, I was really rude. I was wondering if we could talk?_

He doesn’t know if Mitch will even reply. But he had sent it. And even though he was terrified, maybe this was the first step to gaining some self confidence, and to get a sense of ownership over his own life for once.

It would be worth it.

That’s what he mutters over and over again to Basil, DS long forgotten on his knee as he stares at the cat, blinking slowly as Basil basked in the attention.

“It’ll be worth it. It’ll be worth it. It’ll be worth it. I hope it’s worth it.”

He’s almost sick again when his phone vibrates a few minutes later.

_Mitch: bout what?_

_Own: Things? I’de like to apologise for how rude I was. I’m…. going through a lot right now. But it wasn’t fair to you, so i’m sorry._

_Mitch: wht u goin thru?_

_Mitch: cn I help?_

_Mitch: srry nvr mnd_

_Mitch: J wld tell me off 4 bein 2 frwrd_

Despite how much his insides were rolling, Jonas smiles. He wanted a friendship like that, where could casually mention them in conversation, would be comfortable enough to do that.

_Mitch: and aply accpted?_

_Mitch: *apolfgy_

_Mitch: **apolgy _

_Mitch: also m srry bout wht I did_

_Mitch: m used 2 jkin with frends lk that_

_Mitch: shudnt hve done it wth u _

_Mitch: esp caus u got hurt_

_Own: Thanks I appreciate that! And maybe you could? If you we’re willing to? Don’t feel like you have to of course!_

He had sent the message in a fit of bravery, and instantly regretted it. 

It was because of the apology, probably. It meant that Mitch hadn’t done it out of cruelty at least. Moreso a misplaced joke.

He worries about the text all the same until Mitch replies.

_Mitch: YES! ANYTME! _

_Mitch: ur fre sat y?_

_Own: Yeah, saturdays and wednesdays._

_Mitch: wll go 4 coffE?_

And Jonas feels himself light up at the thought. What was happening to him?

_Own: Sure! I’ll come to the dogs home at like 11?_

_Mitch: YES! C U THN!!!!_

Jonas has to leave it there, overwhelmed by everything. 

“That was a lot Basil huh?” He reaches out gently, letting Basil sniff at his fingers before burying his hands into Basil’s fur. Calming himself through the softness of the fur and the repetitions of his petting. It felt nice too that Basil was purring under his hands.

He was going to explain himself on Saturday. Maybe this was the first step he needed? Even if it did make him feel sick to his stomach.

~

Basil made his days go quicker, and as he got more comfortable around Jonas, the more affectionate he got. 

He slept at Jonas’s feet, but Jonas found himself waking up with the cat on his chest, sprawled out and nosing at Jonas’ face in a cat kiss.

Jonas didn’t want Basil to leave. It was so nice having something in the flat with him. Even though Basil couldn’t properly talk back, he was still very chatty. And he was always ready with a meow in answer whenever Jonas spoke to him, or a yowl whenever his food dish was empty.

It’s friday evening and the tv’s on low, Basil curled up tight in Jonas’ lap. Purring like mad as Jonas pet through his fur.

There’s a split second when he feels truly and completely content, mind completely blank of what was happening the next day, and with a moment of clarity he texts Debs.

_Own: You’re not getting Basil back sorry._

_Debs: Keep him._

Forget Mitch. Deciding to keep Basil was the first proper step in Jonas taking control of his life. Even if it was only a small step, it was still important.

The reminder that he now had a cat, and was strong enough to take care of him and keep him safe and had made his own decision about it is enough to get him out of his dingy little flat the next morning.

There’s a grim sense of determination in his veins as he sets off, getting the bus to the dogs home. He was going to do this. No matter how much his hands were shaking or his stomach was turning. He could do this.

Stopping again when he gets to the gates, he has to take a deep breath to prepare himself. But he’s ready, he can do this.

He even recognises Scratch this time and braces himself as she launches at him.

“YOUR’REBACKYOU’REBACKYOU’REBACK!” She’s laughing maniacally, scratching at his hair and climbing onto his back again. “THECUTIEISBACKYOUR’EBACKYOU’REBACK!”

Jonas just tries to get to the shack as Scratch carries on shouting nonsense down his ear.

“JOEY! YA MADE IT!” And there’s Mitch, leaning against the shack’s door, arm above his head and smirk firmly on his face. “You ready t’ fuckin’ go?”

Jonas nods, hesitant at first before straightening up.

Scratch gets the hint, sliding off him but with a smile before she’s bounding into the shack. Pushing past Mitch without a care, jabbing his side which he glowers at before breaking into a smile, swatting back at her.

“Fuck off Scratch ya' dickhead.” But then he turns to Jonas, dopey grin back on his face.

Jonas can’t help but smile back “Ready. Where are we going?”

And Mitch still makes it look easy when he wraps his arm around Jonas’ shoulder and leads them both down the path, taking a route that Jonas isn’t familiar with until they’re at the back of the shack where two cars are parked.

Jonas acknowledges the heat in his gut this time, but he doesn’t think too much about it. Not yet.

The car Mitch leads him to is, unsurprisingly, the more run down one. But it’s a classic, and Jonas can sort of appreciate that. But it looks completely unsafe. 

“Uh-”

“It’s totally fuckin’ safe Joey don’t you worry.” Jonas looks up to see Mitch smirking, eyes shining and soft in contrast to how sleazy the smirk looks. 

“I’m gonna worry.” Jonas wiggles out from underneath Mitch’s arm, going round to the passenger side. “But i’m still here so?”

“That’s very fuckin’ true.” Mitch unlocks the car, waiting until Jonas slides into the passenger side before he slides in.

It’s not dirty, not like Jonas was expecting. But it’s not clean. There are bits of wrappers or receipts and cans everywhere. Jonas feels his skin start to itch.

Mitch opens his window, lighting up a cigarette before turning the ignition.

With a clash, music starts blaring from stereo, loud and abrasive and probably headache inducing if Jonas is gonna stay in this car for longer than ten minutes.

With something like fear, Jonas manages to look over at Mitch who’s beaming, sharklike and giddy.

“HOLD ON TO YOUR FUCKIN’ SEAT JOEY!” 

And then they’re off, screeching out of the dogs home.

All Jonas can do is hold on for dear life, Mitch laughing like a maniac next to him as Jonas squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to die.

Thankfully they’re not driving for long, and Mitch screeches to a halt outside of what looks like a tiny hole in the wall place. Jonas looks up on the way in, stretching his legs and shaking slightly, barely managing to catch sight of the small sign up above the door, declaring it to be ‘Rita’s coffee Shop’.

“Order whatever ya fuckin’ want Joey. Coffee’s on me.” Mitch slaps his hand down onto Jonas’ shoulder as they walk in and Jonas can’t help but flinch violently.

It was just reaction at this point, hard wired into him. But Mitch pales a little, stepping back fully while hunching his shoulders. “Sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Jonas brushes it off, it happened before it would happen again. “But you said coffee was on you right?”

“You fuckin’ bet!” Mitch springs back up “You go sit, whatcha want?”

“Flat white?”

“Flat white it is!” Jonas sits at one of the small window tables, practically falling into the surprisingly comfortable bucket seat as Mitch swaggers over to the counter. “Heya Monica, how’s it goin’ huh?”

It’s nice listening to their conversation as he gets comfortable, looking out of the window at the sleepy world outside.

“Flat white and black coffee please to stay in.”

“You got it Mitch.” The lady at the counter, Monica, has an evident and teasing smile in her voice.

“Thanks,” then there’s the sharp noise of coins on a wooden countertop “Keep the change Mon.”

“Will do, now go sit.”

Jonas looks up as Mitch drops into the chair opposite him with an oomf and a wide smirk “So whatcha’ need help with Joey?”

There’s no one else in the place, and with the sound of the loud coffee machines and the radio whining away in the background, Jonas feels safe enough to talk.

And if Mitch punched him or something? Well, he’d just have to deal with it.

“Look, I think.” And oh gosh he’s nervous, his voice is stuttering and his hands are sweating, but he can do this. “I uh-”

“Here you go boys-”

“I adopted a cat!” The words aren’t the ones he wanted to say, and neither is the way he had bolted upright as Monica had put their drinks in front of them. He hadn’t even heard her come up.

“Thanks Mon, you wanted to talk to me about adopting a fuckin’ cat?”

“No?” He kind of did, but there was context to it.

Monica is quicker to catch on than Mitch though and straightens up with a smile, “I’ll leave you boys to it. I’ll be out back, holler if you need anything.”

“Thanks Monica.” Jonas and Mitch seem to chorus, and Jonas hates the way he feels the blush start to creep onto his cheeks.

“So? A fuckin’ cat?”

“Sort of? Am I okay to just- to talk? There’s a lot and I don’t want to bore you or anything because honestly you’re probably going to laugh at me and-” Jonas looks up from where his gaze had drifted to his hands, burning slightly as they curled around his mug.

And instead of the nasty smirk Jonas expects, all he gets is a confused look and then a wide and crooked smile.

“That’s all fuckin’ right wit’ me Joey.” Mitch leans in, large hands going to curl around his own mug “I’ve been told i’m a fan-fuckin’-tastic listener. So take as long as you fuckin’ need.”

Mitch leans back, sprawling over the chair, looking as though he doesn’t have a care in the world as his limbs seemed to spread out.

“Fuckin’ go for it Joey.”

“So, like. My dad uh, wasn’t the best.”

“Somethin’ we have in common then.” Mitch leans over and toasts his mug with a grimace.

“Yeah, I guess dads are like that. Well, I got a lot of stuff drummed into me? Bad stuff that I still carry around with me even if I haven’t seen him in a good five years.”

Mitch sips his drink, eyebrows furrowing “What like? Or is it not somethin’ you wanna talk about?”

“No I uh.” Jonas coughs, hands tightening still around his drink “It was just, stuff about how me and my sister would never be anything. And like, how I should be ashamed of myself all the time and-.” The mug feels like it should be breaking under his hand.

Mitch had started to lean forward, frowning with concern and Jonas feels like he’s going to cry. Mitch was practically a stranger, only having met up a few times and yet, here was Jonas spilling his damn guts.

What would Dean think? What would Sidney say, how bad would she feel that he had gone to a stranger over her?

But what if she rejected him, what if Mitch rejected him? What if he was being stupid, like he always was.

Breathing had suddenly gotten hard, and his sides hurt. The world was spinning, his vision fading rapidly around the edges. Breathe, breathing was hard. He couldn’t do it-

“Joey, Jonas? Come back to me now. Come on.” Jonas wasn’t holding his mug anymore as the words start worming their way into his head, and it’s like his eyes unfog as the world comes back to him.

Mitch had taken his mug and was staring with his hands flat on the table, earnest and worried looking around the edges. “There ya go bud, back with me now yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Now, I dunno what the fuckin’ bastard did to ya’, but I know there’s a fuckin’ lot more you ain’t tellin’ me.”

“We’ve only known each a week barely.” Jonas manages to choke out.

“Well then, we gotta get to know each other a bit fuckin’ better then yeah. How about you tell me about the cat you adopted? Start easy.”

“You have to reach level 6 to unlock my entire backstory.” It slips out, a dorky line Jonas had read somewhere and he stops breathing again.

That is until Mitch burst out laughing, loud and free and still unsettling. But Jonas can tell that this time it isn’t malicious. It’s just Mitch’s laugh.

“How fuckin’ long until we reach level 6?”

“As long as it takes? Plus some of your backstory.” Jonas supplies the information without much thought. Before realising it was true, he wanted to get to know Mitch. Unsettling laugh or no.

“Alright then, we gotta deal Joey.” Mitch holds his hand out and Jonas shakes it, ignoring how he wants to cling on.

“So uh? You want me to tell you about my cat?”

Mitch just leans back again, smiling again “Fuckin’ tell me.”

“His name is Basil! We think he’s about four? He got left at the vets and couldn’t contact the owners so I took him home.” Jonas beams at the thought of the cat toddling around his apartment.

“Bastards leavin’ ‘im.”

“I know.” Jonas grimaces as Mitch does “But he’s lovely! He sleeps on my bed and wakes me up in the mornings and he’s cream and ginger and he talks back? Whenever I speak to him? Or he meows at least.” Jonas chuckles at the thought of Basil actually talking. “He’s lovely.”

“Sounds it, Buddy can get like that too. Chatty? He sorta chatters? Like? With his teeth? It always means he’s fuckin’ happy though. He growls when he’s mad.”

“Buddy was really cute. Do you know what he is?”

“Nah, found ‘im on the side’a the road when he was like?” Mitch holds his hands a couple of inches apart from one another “this fuckin’ tiny. A scraggly fucker. Eat’s fuckin’ anything.”

“That I saw.” Jonas giggles, and he’s surprised when Mitch joins in.

“Yeah ‘m fuckin’ sorry about that. I just, I fuckin’ panic?”

“No you were okay, it’s nice when owners care. And you seem to care an awful lot.”

“I would fuckin’ kill someone for Buddy ‘m not lyin’. He’s the best little mother fucker i’ve ever known.”

“He seems to love you too.” Jonas grins as Mitch lights up.

“Good! He’s the fuckin’ best little thing ever!”

“It’s really nice to see how much you love animals, especially Buddy and your dogs.”

“Fuck I love those dogs. Most of them are rescues from fighting rings? Fuck fightin’ rings, the people who run those are fuckin’ scum who deserve nothing good.”

Mitch’s face had clouded over, and his hands had started to clench.

“Well uh, good thing you’re there to rescue the dogs then?” And Jonas gets a smile for his tentative troubles.

“I guess so Joey. I guess so.”

“You had any more pets? Cause Basil is totally my first pet.”

“I had a snapping turtle once? Name was Raphael, you know-”

“Like the teenage mutant ninja turtles? Yes oh my gosh! Blast from the past!” Giggling, Jonas takes a gulp of his coffee, smiling as Mitch joins in.

“Yeah! I fuckin’ loved that cartoon! I still watch some of the old shit you know? Whenever I just need to zone the fuck out.”

“I still watch Scooby Doo whenever i’m sad you know.” Sid was the only one who knew that about Jonas, but maybe Mitch knowing too couldn’t hurt.

“No shit? Scooby Doo was my fuckin’ life when I was 7. Some of the shit terrified me on there.”

“Well you know,” Jonas leans forwards a little, “it’s always just a guy in a mask.”

“Still fuckin’ scary. Hey, you still watch it right? Wanna marathon everything one day? Like all the films, all the series’ everythin?” Mitch’s eyes are shining, teasing. And Jonas can practically hear his heart beating.

“Only if you want to, gotta get that level up somehow right?” Since Mitch helping him down from his anxiety attack, it’s like something had shifted. He felt way more comfortable, and even though it makes his stomach turn, it was better than it had been.

“You fuckin’ bet I do. How ‘bout we do it next week yeah?”

“Sure, Wednesday or Saturday?”

“I can be free on Wednesday. Your place or mine?” Mitch is smirking again, and despite the dull feeling in his gut, Jonas feels as though he could get used to it.

“Mine? If you don’t mind I mean I just wanna make sure Basil settles and gets used to me and-”

“No fuckin’ sweat Joey. My place’s a shit hole anyway.”

And there’s that smile again, the one that’s a bit too wide but Mitch’s eyes are still soft.

“If you wanna get through a bunch of the things you wanna come round early?”

“Sure thing, I don’t fuckin’ sleep anyway.”

“Alright, i’ll text you my address later.” Jonas grins, mostly at ease for once.

“Fuckin’ sweet. Hey,” almost conspiratory, Mitch leans in, elbows on the table “you wanna do that cliche as fuck thing where we go through our favourite things?”

Jonas can’t help the giggle that escapes him, curling in on himself as he does so. “That’s so dorky!”

“Well if you don’t wanna.” Mitch casts his eyes down and shrugs, curling in on himself again like he had done at the rescue home and Jonas backtracks quickly, panicking a little himself. Not wanting to turn Mitch away, not after how close they had just started to be.

“No no! I totally want to! I wasn’t laughing at the idea I was laughing because I was surprised about the whole situation man, come on. Nobody’s ever wanted to know my favourite colour ya know?” 

He reaches out, tapping at Mitch’s arm, poking and prodding with a grin until Mitch finally smiles, just an upturn at the corners of his mouth until he’s shaking his head, chuckling quietly.

“Okay sorry, I get defensive.”

Rolling his eyes, Jonas gives Mitch’s arm one last poke “I noticed.” He ducks his head so that Mitch can definitely see him smile this time as he says it.

“I gotta care ‘bout somethin’ right?” Shrugging, acting nonchalant, Mitch leans backwards, sprawling out again. 

“I think you care an awful lot Mr Mueller.” Jonas sits back himself, but he scooches his chair forwards so that he’s a bit closer. Just because he can.

“Eh, maybe you’re onto somethin’ there Joey.” He shrugs again, sipping his drink. “So, favourite colour?”

They go back and forth, trading silly questions, smiling the entire time.

Jonas actually has fun. 

After draining their drinks, they go back to Mitch’s car, waving at Monica as they go as she pops her head out.

“See you boys!”

Once they’re in the car it’s quiet, Mitch’s hand hovering over the keys. “You want me to drop you home?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to. It’ll be really out you’re way, it’s fine don’t worry.” And Jonas hates that in the silence doubt had started to grow, quietly in the back of his mind.

“‘M not worried Joey, tell me where to go. We’ll fuckin’ find it.”

“Only if you’re sure. I live on Duke street?” Jonas looks over to Mitch who laughs and then starts the car, letting it roar to life, music blaring.

He turns it down a bit, just enough so that they can talk while only shouting a little

“We’ll find it. Hang onto your fuckin’ seat Joey.” And just like that, they’re off again, completely decimating the speed limit.

Jonas hangs on for dear life, but he’s laughing loudly, Mitch cackling along beside him. Far more comfortable than he had been on the drive to the coffee shop.

It was sort of a rush. The streets weren’t busy, not with Mitch taking so many back-roads, and maybe the lingering smoke in the car was getting to his head.

But it was easy to laugh, laughing along with the headache inducing music and Mitch’s laugh seemed easy. Especially after such a nice afternoon, despite it’s hiccups and Jonas’ anxiety at the start.

“You got a nice laugh Joey, you know that.” Mitch’s arm was hanging out of the window, and it’s almost lazy the way he looks over at Jonas, something Jonas can’t place flitting across his features.

“Well it’s you’re opinion against everyone else’s.” Jonas leans back, closing his eyes. His laugh was too squeaky, too high and ‘annoying’.

“Well everyone else is fuckin’ wrong then ain’t they.” Jonas looks over, cracking an eye open. Mitch was looking at the road, but his hands were clenched. “You’re fuckin’ great Joey, fuck anyone who says different.”

Jonas hums, he can’t see it. But that’s okay, Sid said and thought the same. It just made Jonas think about why Mitch apparently did too.

Those worries were for later, when he was alone and could curl up with Basil on his lap. But right now he could see they were entering his neighbourhood.

“So you did know where you were going huh?”

“Yeah maybe I did. I like takin’ drives at night you know. To clear my head, helps me sleep.” Mitch keeps driving until Jonas spots his blocks door.

“I live in this block of flats. Number 24, if you ever want company and you’re round this way.” He smiles one last time, ignoring the anxiety in his stomach as Mitch rolls to a stop.

“I’ll keep that in mind Joey. See you Wednesday?”

“Yeah, Wednesday.” Jonas manages a smile before getting out, waving through the window before cringing at how dorky he was being.

Something settles within him though as he’s fumbling with his keys at the door and realises Mitch is waiting for him to go in, leaning out the window with a lit cigarette between his lips.

Jonas waves, and Mitch does that salute again and grins around his smoke until Jonas gets in, and it’s only when the door closes that Jonas hears Mitch drive away.

He takes the stairs up to his apartment, tired despite it only being around half four. A lot of social interaction tired him out, and his anxiety attack hadn’t exactly been a mild one.

“Hey Basil.” There’s a loud meow from the living room and a thump that meant Basil had jumped down from the couch. “I’ll tell you about today later on buddy okay? First I need a nap.”

It’s too much effort to put on proper pyjamas, so he just leaves his t-shirt and boxers on, snuggling under his quilt, setting an alarm on his phone for six, warmth from Basil radiating through him as Basil settles himself on Jonas’ side. Basil just purrs in response, and Jonas slips his phone onto the bedside table.

He’d think about everything later.

~

He wakes up to a text that has him blushing uncontrollably. Even though it’s not even in any way affectionate.

_Mitch: lkin 4wrd 2 wed!_

“Basil, do you think this is okay? That I get this way?”

Basil just shifts on Jonas’ chest, leaning his head forward to nuzzle at Jonas’ face.

The constant love, and lack of hesitation in acceptance was doing wonders for Jonas. It felt good to know that somebody, or something, was going to be in his corner no matter what and love him regardless of what happened.

He fires off his own text back to Mitch with a smile on his face.

_Own: Same here!_

And then Basil is nosing at his phone, wanting attention. And it occurs to him that Sid has no idea he has a cat.

And he loved his sister, she should have been the first to know, but because of everything that had happened with Mitch, everything else had fallen to the wayside.

So, while Basil is busy trying to rub his face all over Jonas’ phone, he snaps a few pictures, mainly getting ones of up Basil’s nose or blurry shots of cream and ginger fur. Until he finally sits up, and Basil chirps, sitting up straight and he gets a good clear picture.

_Own: *photo attached* His name is Basil!!!!_

Normally Sid was busy, which Jonas completely expected what with Sidney owning her own business and everything, but he gets a reply straight away. 

_Sid<3: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!_

_Sid<3: IM COMING OVER_

_Own: You live two hours away Sid!_

_Sid<3: IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW TO MEET THE FURBALL_

_Own: Aren’t you working tomorrow?_

_Sid<3: DONT CARE_

_Sid<3: GET US SOME SNACKS IN _

_Sid<3: IM GONNA MEET THE FLUFFBALL AND WERE HAVING A CATCHUP_

_Own: Alright, see you soon sid <3_

Jonas scrolls up through his messages and cringes, he hadn’t text Sidney in four days, and he can’t think of the last time he saw her, no wonder she was so insistent to come round.

He had snacks in already, because he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t have snacks in. 

So instead, he gets up and starts to set the living-room up, dragging in his mattress to the living-room while Basil sniffed at everything.

The mattress goes by the couch, and the back couch cushions get piled on the seat cushions too. Every single blanket he can find gets shoved onto the mattress, as well as any pillows, before he’s going to the DVD cabinet that his TV rests on and grabs all the old favourites.

Jonas turns around to see Basil completely settled on the pile of blankets, kneading and purring happily “You like that Basil yeah?”

Basil just slow blinks and Jonas returns it before gently settling down next to Basil, scratching at his head and he gets his phone back out.

_Mitch: !!!! wht timez 2 early?_

_Own: I can be up for 8am?_

_Mitch: cool! did 2day help????_

Jonas settles further, lying down curled around Basil who continues to purr, one arm under his head, the other holding his phone.

_Own: Yes! A lot!_

And it did. Just being able to talk to somebody about anything without them judging him or looking down at him. And it helped him that Mitch was so attentive, and could easily pick up on Jonas’ behaviour without Jonas having to explain it. And it’s surprising, but then Jonas remembers about how he had toasted Jonas about the dad comment and maybe it makes a bit more sense.

_Mitch: GOOD!!!!!!_

_Own: Yeah! Thanks for today! I don’t think I said that before…_

_Mitch: shtu up u dnt need 2 thnk me!_

_Own: no i’m going to! Just talking helped so much!_

_Mitch: We cn do mre on wed!_

_Own: Looking forward to it!_

Glancing at the time at the top of his phone Jonas sits up then, reaching under the couch and fishing his DS out. There wasn’t anything on TV and he still had an hour and a half before Sid was going to get to his.

Pokemon Sun and Moon was his go to right now, so while that boots up he runs his fingers through Basil’s fur, waiting for his phone to buzz again.

_Mitch: good! J sd I mighthave cm on2 strong????_

_Own: Tell Javier not to worry! Scratch though, Scratch is terrifying!_

_Mitch: yeeeeeeee shell be ahhpy 2 here tht!!!!_

_Own: Oh gosh…._

_Mitch: Naaaah shell tke it as a fuckn complment_

_Own: Oh phew i’m glad!_

_Mitch: so whtru doin????????_

_Own: Waiting for Sid to come over!_

_Mitch: . . . Sid????????_

Jonas often forgets that people don’t know who his sister is, considering that normally the people he knew were through her.

_Own: My sister! I feel like you guys would get along she’s rad!_

_Mitch: ooohhh cool!_

It occurs to Jonas then that Mitch hadn’t seen Basil, and although Mitch was officially going to meet Basil in four days, it wouldn’t hurt for Mitch to see him beforehand.

And instead of the one he took before, he leans next to Basil, partially burying his face in Basil’s fur and smiling, before taking the picture.

_Own: Ohh this is Basil btw! *Photo Attached*_

There’s a wait then, and Jonas uses the time to catch a few pokemon, ignoring the fact he needs to progress the story in favour of getting another few raichu.

He’s still quick to check his phone though when it buzzes back, and he actually laughs when he see’s what Mitch has text back.

It’s a picture of him and Buddy, nose to nose with both of their eyes scrunched up, and Mitch is smiling broadly.

Jonas’ heart stops.

How can one guy, a sorta greasy jerk at that, make him feel this way.

But it was okay. Basil accepted him. Basil didn’t mind that guys could make him feel this way. And Mitch himself didn’t mind feeling that way too. 

_Own: CUTE!_

_Mitch: sm 2 u!!!!_

_Own: I meant Buddy but okay….._

_Mitch: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure_

_Own: I did! _

_Mitch: suuuuuure joey suuuuuuuure_

Jonas is blushing, he knows and he doesn’t care. He can’t bring himself to. 

_Own: You can believe whatever you want to believe_

_Mitch: tht u thnk im cute?_

_Mitch: Im hppy 2 belive tht_

_Own: Yeah… you carry on believing that…._

Jonas has to put his phone down at that, hands shaking. Did he think that? Did he think Mitch was cute?

“Do I think Mitch is cute?” Saying it out loud is weird, but he can’t deny himself when he says it out loud.

“I think Mitch is cute.” He curls up again, burying his face into the blankets. He thought Mitch was cute. Him.

He liked boys. He thought Mitch Mueller was cute. Him, Jonas Wagner.

He was going to have to tell Sidney wasn’t he.

“I’m going to have to tell her aren’t I Basil?” Basil, because he was the best cat, gets up and meows before tapping at Jonas’ covered face before settling back down.

Phone buzzing is the only thing that gets him to look up from where he was buried in the blankets.

_Mitch: Im gunna…_

_Sid<3: 30 mins away! order some pizzaaaaaaa!!!!!_

Ignoring them both, Jonas huffs to himself.

Why was all of his personal revelations happening in such a short space of time, why didn’t this happen gradually like it did with everyone else?

He just orders the pizza instead, pushing his feelings aside like he was used to doing.

Getting the usual in is easy, he’s so used to the guy on the phone now it’s easy to get his normal order and then what Sid would want too. And it would be 45 minutes, so that gave Sid time to settle before they could eat.

_Own: See you soon sid! Watch the road!_

It’s comfortable sending the text to Sidney, easy like it should be. But then he swipes to Mitch’s text, thumb hovering over the keyboard.

“What should I do Basil huh? I’m a little stuck.”

Basil makes a little beep sound, getting up as Jonas started talking to him. It was great how responsive he was, and it makes Jonas’ blood boil a little when he thought about Basil being abandoned at the vets.

“Atleast I got you out of this didn’t I Basil huh? Maybe I should be thanking those idiots.” He scratches then under Basil’s chin and his cheeks.

“I’ve only met him a few times, but it’s normal right? Thinking people are cute? It’s not like i’m head over heels or anything.” He makes a face, which then prompts Basil to head butt him which gets him chuckling.

“I guess it’s normal then if you say so.” He rubs his head against Basil’s, letting Basil’s purr lull him into calmness. “I’m not gross right, this isn’t gross. Me thinking this way?”

True to his nature, Basil starts purring even louder, head butting Jonas more insistently.

“Yeah okay, it’s not gross. If it was you wouldn’t love me huh? Because you don’t like bad things and you love me.”

Jonas shifts so he’s lying down on his back, moving one of the cushions under his head so Basil can sit on his chest, purring even louder and kneading until he’s settled.

“Guess Dean didn’t love me. But hey, I knew that already. And you’re way better than Dean, yes you are” He turns on the baby voice as he starts to scritch under Basil’s chin, cooing as Basil purrs louder and pushes into his hands.

“You’re the best, yeah you are yeah you are.”

He doesn’t realise how long passes as he pets Basil, and he doesn’t even register that his phone is buzzing next to him. Which is why he jumps out of his skin when there’s a loud bang on his door.

“JONAS! JOJO! OPEN UP BABY BROTHER!”

Basil runs, disappearing into the bedroom as Jonas scrambles up, forgetting his phone on the floor.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Despite the intrusion he’s laughing, and he’s unafraid to fling his door wide open “And i’m not your baby brother we’re twins!” 

“No i’m older by two minutes. Meaning, that you’re my baby brother! Come ‘ere!” And then she’s throwing herself at him and he catches her easily, laughing as she squeezes him tight.

He’d missed her.

“Shush though, Basil scares a little easily.” When he lets go, Sidney just nods earnestly, miming zipping her lips shut and throwing the key away.

“I missed you.” He hugs her again and she just mumbles in his ear (still pretending that her lips were zipped), but he knows she’s agreeing.

“Okay come on in, dump your stuff by the door. Pizza should be in soon.”

“Cool, now where’s the little furball?” Sidney dumps her backpack, kicking the door closed before shucking her shoes off too.

“Wait how did you get in?” He’s about to lead them further into the flat when he stops. Normally he had to buzz people in.

“Maintenance guy let me in, Basil?” She makes little clucking sounds as she falls down onto the floor.

“You don’t need to crawl? Sid what are doing come on-” He’s laughing though as she spots Basil who’s sitting on top of the tv stand now, cleaning himself. But he freezes when he spots Sidney who’s slowly crawling closer and closer, sort of lopsided, one hand out to pet at him.

“Sid, come on. He’ll come to you eventually. Go sit in the fort i’ll get you a coffee.”

She turns then, grinning “You’re the best and I missed you too. What are we watching?”

“Whatever you can find in the dvd collection, damn it’s like you’ve never been here before.”

“Shut up dweeb. Hey Basil, you wanna help me pick out a good movie?”

“The usuals are by the fort if you wanna grab one.” Jonas carries on to the kitchen, reaching for the kettle.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I think Basil does though.” Jonas manages to look to the living room where Sid is hovering over the dvd’s, Basil sitting a few centimeters away with a paw on one of the cases.

The kettle clicks “What he pick?” 

“Princess bride!”

“Hell yeah, set it up!” He pours out the two drinks, knuckles burning a little as he picks the cups up by their handles.

Sid is setting up, getting cozy now as the dvd starts to play it’s adverts. She’s left his usual space open, right next to her. And Basil is slowly sniffing at one of her feet which she is refusing to move. 

Jonas could see a quick friendship building as she slowly held her hand out to sniff, and Basil head butted it without question.

Smiling, Jonas gets himself comfortable next to his sister, handing over her coffee and pulling his blanket tightly around his shoulders.

Slowing his breathing a little, he calms himself before saying “I think I have more news that just the cat.” into the quiet as Sid checks her phone. They wouldn’t start the film until the pizza came anyway.

“Yeah? Damn JoJo you’re doing everything apparently. What’s it?” She rolls her head onto the mountain of cushions to look at him, hand going out to swat at Basil who starts batting back.

“I, wow okay it’s a lot.” He’s shaking, just a little. And he’s about to tell her when the apartment buzzer goes, causing him to jump violently.

Sid just tuts affectionately. “I’ll get it. It must be big if you’re this nervous.” 

Just like that she’s scrambling out of the fort and answering the buzzer before heading downstairs, leaving a shoe in the door to keep it open. 

Dragging a hand down his face, Jonas counts his breathing. In and out. Sid loved him and wouldn’t care at all. He knew that. But it was hard admitting it out loud even just to Basil. Sid was family. She was important, he didn’t want her to hate him.

Grabbing his phone he checks it, and of course there’s a text.

_Mitch: Plns 4 2nite thn?_

_Own: Pizza movies and blanket forts. Oldschool sleepover style_

_Mitch: SIIIIIIIIIICK sonds gr8_

_Own: Always is!_

“What are you smiling about?” He jumps a lot higher than he did ten minutes again and spins around to see Sid smirking at him. “That got something to do with your big news?”

“No. Maybe.”

“Well there’s no rush. You want to eat first?”

“Maybe… i’ll tell you while we eat. Come on, pass them over.” She does, passing over the food so she can settle herself again, taking her pizza from the pile before clicking the film on, tucking in. 

Jonas opens his box first, taking out a slice and taking a bite before speaking, mouth full. “I think i’m bi. And I think I have a crush on this guy called Mitch.” He says it so fast he chokes on his food, coughing harshly until it goes down properly, Sid pounding him on the back. 

“Fuck, thanks.” 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He takes a gulp of his coffee, drink soothing the scratch.

“Good. And that’s cool. I’m ace and a total lesbian you know that.”

“Hard to say it though.”

“Don’t I fucking know it.” She’s not looking at him, which makes it easier. And her voice is calm, seemingly uncaring. “So, how’d you meet this Mitch guy?”

“He came in with his pet…. Thing. Buddy. And asked me to go look over a few of his dogs, he runs a shelter. Look, this is him. Don’t laugh though okay. I know your type and he isn’t it.”

“What? Girls?”

“Yeah.” She giggles, and Jonas finds himself easing up a little, breathing lighter. Of course Sid was fine with it.

Taking his phone out, he gets a picture up that Mitch had sent him of him and Buddy. He shows it to Sid then who doesn’t take the phone but grins.

“I know what you mean now by both Thing and not my type. He seems sweet though, like he loves his pet you can definitely tell which makes him seem okay in my book.” 

“He is sweet, I think. He comes across like a total asshole though.” 

Sid just cackles “Saaaaaame!” 

“Oh shut up you’re the nicest person ever.”

“Only to you JoJo. But seriously, he seems nice. Especially if he’s got you smiling at your phone like a dork.” She bumps their shoulders. 

“Yeah, uh. We’re meeting up on wednesday. Or. He’s coming here. Mainly to meet Basil, but we’re gonna watch some Scooby Doo and stuff.” 

“Oooooh, when did you decide on that then?”

“Yesterday. No today.Today. We went for coffee because when I first met him, I uh. Shouted at him. So I needed to apologise.”

“Wait you did what?” She beams then, giggling. “You shouted at him?”

“Yeah uh. I thought he was teasing me. I went to go see the dogs at the dog shelter and he let one knock me over so. I uh, shouted at him about it.”

“Good for you! Now I know what you mean about asshole.” Instantly she’s frowning and Jonas just bats at her half-heartedly.

“It was a joke, I think. Him and his friends are…. Rough. If I can say that?”

“I think I get you. But if he hurts you you tell me.”

“I promise I will. Now can we like…. Talk about something else?”

“For sure Jojo. Now, tell me about Basil!”

Sid stays the night, both falling asleep in the living room while they go through their usual rotation of films, chatting into the night about their usual shit.

~

Work the next day is busy, but with how light he feels after his confession to Sid, nothing seems to bother him. 

“You seem chipper today.” Deb remarks when they have a spare two minutes, quickly downing coffee before their next appointment.

“Yeah, I saw my sister yesterday.” This seemed a good enough excuse, because it was partly true. He wasn’t exactly ready to come out to everybody he knew, no matter how much he liked Deb. 

Deb smiles at him, drinking the last of her coffee “That’s nice, she doing okay?”

“Yeah, she’s doing great! She got a pretty big commission from a large company so!”

“Good for her.”

~

He and Mitch text constantly over those few days too, talking about random stuff, or how excited they were for the marathon. It’s a nice constant, and slowly, Jonas starts learning things about Mitch.

About how early he went to work, and how late he left. Or how sometimes he had other ‘jobs’ he had to do that Jonas never asked about. Because one evening Mitch had sent a picture of him with a bloody nose and a tired looking thumbs up. Jonas had asked what happened and Mitch had fobbed him off with a short ‘perks of job’. Which had gotten him worried, but he hadn’t asked further. Mitch would tell him eventually, and if he didn’t, well. Jonas didn’t need to know.

Aside from that though, he had found out that Mitch hadn’t gone to college. Too busy rescuing dogs and making sure they were rehomed which Jonas thought was admirable. He had also been friends with his little group for years, and that he lived alone and had done so since leaving high school.

And through conversation, Mitch had found out that Jonas hadn’t enjoyed school or university but loved his job, and that he was close with Sid. 

It was great. And Jonas loved and looked forward to their conversations. They seem to make the days go quicker, and he gets into the habit of sending any particularly nice pictures that Mitch sends him to Sid too so he has somebody to ramble at. Which is also nice, having that. Being able to talk about these feelings with someone.

This crush, because that’s what it was when Jonas would admit it to himself.

It was a feeling he hadn’t let himself feel… ever. And while he doesn’t really know how to handle it, he enjoys it nonetheless.

Jonas doesn’t sleep very well Tuesday night. Which is to be expected. So he eventually gives up on dozing and gets up at four, going to clean the apartment as best he can. It’s not messy or dirty really, Jonas was a pretty clean person. But he deep cleans his fridge freezer, and Basil’s bowls just for something to do. Then he piles all of his blankets and extra cushions onto the couch. 

Just because him and Mitch weren’t on blanket fort levels of friendship, didn’t mean they couldn’t have blankets in their normal use. 

They’d agreed that Mitch would come around at eight. So when it hits six, Jonas gives up on staying in and pacing, and goes out to the closest twenty-four hour corner shop to get more snacks.

It’s a nice anxiety soother, the quiet of the short walk and then the shop itself. He picks up chips, some soda. And some chocolate and cookies as well as more popcorn. Everything needed for a marathon. He picks up some cat treats too, because Basil deserved them.

When he gets back it’s almost ten past seven, so he busies himself getting a shower, feeding Basil and getting himself some coffee. He also sets up his laptop for the films and shows he didn’t have on dvd. 

Mitch texts him at twenty to eight.

_Mitch: m outside _

_Own: Press #24 and ill buzz u up_

_Mitch: k_

Going over to the buzzer, it rings and he buzzes Mitch up. His heart was beating ten to the dozen, but there’s excitement mixed in with the anxiety. Waiting by the door, it’s not long until there’s a quick knock.

“Hey Mitch, come in.” His voice is a lot steadier that he feels it should be as he opens the door and lets Mitch in. 

Mitch himself looks…. Good? He’s just in a t-shirt and ripped jeans with a battered check shirt around his waist but it looks like he’s washed his hair, and the way he smiles is in that soft way that has Jonas’ heart flipping over.

“Hey Joey, you ready for the marathon?” He’s got a bag too that he puts by the door, shuffling so Jonas can shut it behind him. “I bought snacks and beer.”

“Well for now I was making coffee?”

“Coffee’s also fuckin’ good, can I put the beer in the fridge?”

“Sure.” Jonas…. Doesn’t like the look of the beer in the fridge as Mitch puts it in there once shown into the kitchen. It brought back memories of how the fridge looked back when he was living with Dean. Because of him, he didn’t like drinking. It was a weird memory to keep hold of, and he tries to shake it off as Mitch closes the door.

“You okay there Joey?”

“Yeah uh, fine. How do you take your coffee?” He boils the kettle, putting instant in two different mugs. Shaking the memories from his brain.

“Black.”

“Alright, uh. Go sit in the living room? The first episode of the first series should be on my laptop if you wanna get settled?”

“Nah don’t worry. I’ll help you bring stuff in. You got a nice place Joey, it’s like. Homey and shit.”

“Thanks, i’ve lived here for a few years now so I tried to make it as comfortable as possible you know?” He busies himself adding milk and sugar to his own mug, pouring the boiling water into both mugs.

“Well you’ve done a good fuckin’ job. What snacks are we takin’ in first?” 

“To be honest? I was thinking breakfast? If you eat breakfast I mean?” He hands over Mitch’s mug who takes it with a grin that Jonas is slowly starting to think is charming instead of slimy.

“What breakfast you got? Or are willing to make, I mean.”

“I’ve got eggs and bacon? Or toast?” Jonas wasn’t the best cook in the world, but he had breakfast staples down.

“What were you going to make?”

“I… hadn’t got that far to be honest.” Mitch laughs then, quiet for the early morning.

“Toast? That seems easiest.”

“Toast it is. I have jam? Or just butter?”

“Butter’s fine, although not a lot for me.” He waits, lounging against one of the counters as Jonas goes about making them their breakfast.

“So, you manage to get the day off?” For lack of anything better to say, Jonas asks the question into the silence.

“Well, the perks of bein’ my own boss means that I can jus’ tell the guys to cover the shit i’ve gotta do.”

“It’s nice that they’ll do that.” Jonas butters Mitch’s slices first, because he was the guest, pushing the plate over before starting his own toast.

“Yeah well, I cover for ‘em all the time. They owe me.” He laughs again then, and Jonas can’t help but join in.

“Must be nice, having friends like that.” Maybe it’s because he hasn’t slept well, but the comment slips out before he can stop himself and he cringes. 

Mitch just seems to glaze over it “Well you got me now. And Scratch already loves ya’. Same with J. Cliff hates everything but you know, that’s just him.”

“Well… Thank you.”

“Honestly, come round whenever. Ya always welcome. Now c’mon, let’s watch some Scooby fuckin’ Doo!”

They take their plates into the living room, and Jonas waits until Mitch gets himself comfortable on the couch which he does so without hesitation, pulling one of the blankets around his shoulders and another over his lap, balancing the plate on his lap while holding his mug.

Once he’s settled, Jonas makes his way to the couch, getting his own blanket, sitting a few safe inches away from Mitch. Without saying anything, Mitch takes his plate from him so he can settle the laptop between the pair, giving it back once the laptop is in place.

Without further messing around, Jonas presses play, and their marathon begins.

One full series later, Mitch stretches, arm landing across the back of the couch for a second before he gets up, grabbing their plates and empty mugs. Jonas had finished his toast off, but he manages to see that Mitch had only eaten one of his slices. 

“S’it okay if I make us another coffee?” 

“Only if you make me one too.”

“Will do. Gimme a minute.” 

Then he’s gone into the kitchen while Jonas loads up the next series. It had been a quiet few hours for them both, and Jonas feels oddly comfortable. Just existing with Mitch next to him.

It was nice, and a warmth blooms in his chest as Mitch comes back in, holding out a mug before he re-settles himself, a little closer than Jonas had dared too before. Looking at his mug, and then taking a sip, Jonas realises that Mitch must have paid attention while he made himself the coffee given that it’s exactly how he takes it, which only makes the warmth a little stronger.

“Can we take a minute break? My eyes fuckin’ hurt.”

Jonas nods, finger moving from where it was hovering over the mousepad “Yeah sure.”

“Hmm, thanks. So. It’s not weird ‘m here right?”

“What? No, not at all. I’m just tired? I think? I barely slept and we’ve had some super busy days at the vets and stuff.”

“I can go? If ya’ need to sleep-”

“NO!” Jonas stops him with a hand on his arm, pulling back once he’s realised what he’s done. “No, uh. I want you here. I’m sorry i’m quiet.” 

“No don’t be. Fuck ‘m sorry. I just, feelings, fuck.”

“Anxiety?” Jonas asks, a little quieter than his previous comment and Mitch just nods.

“Yeah.”

“Well I want you here. We’re friends right?” 

His smile comes easy, and Mitch returns it. “Yeah we fuckin’ are. Alright. Put the show on.”

Jonas shuffles a little closer while he does so, and neither comment on it. Instead, they focus on the next series.

They last until lunch, both having shifted to get comfortable so many times their shoulder where touching. Although Jonas doesn’t think it’s an accident. At least it wasn’t on his part. A fit of boldness overtaking his anxiety.

“So, lunch. You just want snacks? I can’t be bothered making food.” Jonas yawns and stretches, pushing his laptop aside as they’re now onto films he as on dvd. 

“Snacks are good. More coffee?”

“Yes please. Come on.” Holding a hand out, Mitch takes it as Jonas hauls him up, and he’s surprised to find how light Mitch’s frame is in contrast to his size. In his surprise, he almost pulls Mitch onto him, stopping at the last second.

“Sorry.” He mutters, pulling back a step.

“S’fine Joey. Now c’mon. I think we both need coffee.” 

Lunch is more coffee and snacks, Mitch commandeering the popcorn to pick at while Jonas made his way through some chips and cookies.

Another few films and Jonas can feel himself getting drowsy, the coffee not touching him as he starts to doze off, Scooby Gang running away from another monster on the screen.

He’s woken however long later, feet tucked underneath himself like they had been while he was awake, but the big difference is that he’s leaning heavily against Mitch, head on his shoulder and he has a blanket tucked around his shoulders.

Trying not to panic, Jonas glances down, seeing that Mitch was on his phone before glancing up. He jolts a little when his eyes meet Mitch’s. Pulling himself up, he feels his face heat up as he rights himself, legs numb and then aching as he straightens them. 

He looks over at the tv to see that it’s off, and Basil is purring behind them.

Basil had come out during the second series, settling on the floor, and then eventually the back of the couch, purring whenever Jonas pet him. Mitch hadn’t made a fuss like Sid had, but Jonas had seen him reach back to pet Basil which Basil had leant into. He had welcomed Mitch in his own way, just by allowing Mitch into the space and letting himself be pet.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice is hoarse from sleep, and Mitch just smiles again, eyes half lidded as if he had been halfway to sleep himself.

“Nah s’fine Joey. Ya’ must have needed the sleep.”

“Guess I did. Have you been okay?”

“Yeah, ‘course. I turned the film off so ya’ wouldn’t miss anythin’.” He picks up the remote and shakes it a little before putting it down and Jonas nods.

“Thanks, I. Yeah. I’m sorry for ruining today.”

“Don’ be stupid spots. It was nice, real peaceful. Ya’ good company. Even when ya’ sleepin’.”

“Well- Spots?” The nickname stops his thoughts.

“Yeah, ‘cause ya’ got all them cute freckles.” He reaches out and pokes Jonas’s nose, which gets Jonas to jerk his head back, wrinkling his nose and trying not to laugh nervously.

Mitch….. Had just called him cute. And not very indirectly either. 

“I…. oh. Uhm, thank you?”

It’s like Jonas’ brain had stopped functioning, and his stunned look gets Mitch giggling.

“Sorry sorry. Ya’ want to go to bed? We can do this another time.”

“No, no. I‘m not ruining today. Maybe we just need a break?”

“Only if ya’ sure.” Jonas nods definitely.

“I am. How about we work on a level? If you still want to I mean-”

He gets comfortable again, leaning against the opposite couch arm, pulling his knees to his chest.

“You fuckin’ bet. We could do that 20 question thing?”

“We can do that, although no pressure to answer certain questions?”

“Yeah for sure Joey. Now, you go first.”

“Well uh…. Okay.”

Over the next ten questions which they both answer, Jonas compiles a list of the answers Mitch gives and subconsciously compares them to his own. Because he didn’t know how to do this crush thing, and he liked lists. Lists made things make sense. So he stores the information away along with the information he had stored away on their first round of questions at Rita’s. 

The eleventh question though gets Jonas’ brain to stop working.

“You keep in touch with any of your family other than your sister?” It’s an innocent question, and Mitch’s voice isn’t needling or accusatory. Which is the only reason Jonas can seem to answer.

“N-no.” He chokes on his words “Just Sid.”

“S’fair. I don’t either. Well… I write my mom but ya’ know how it is.” Mitch isn’t looking at him, more at his hands which Jonas appreciates because it means he can’t see how hard Jonas is shaking.

“But you have a phone?” 

“Yeah, but the prison don’t allow long phone calls.” 

Jonas’ breath hitches again as his mess up. He reaches out like Mitch had done with him, hand going to rest on Mitch’s arm.

Mitch jumps, but doesn’t pull away. “I’m sorry Mitch.” 

“S’not your fault Joey ya’ didn’t know.” 

“Want to go back to watching Scooby Doo?” It’s an out for the both of them, and Jonas is thankful when Mitch nods.

“Yeah, sorry. Fuck. I just miss her.”

“Well she’s your mom, of course you will.” 

Mitch crosses his legs, one knee up so he can rest his chin on it. “You not gonna ask why she’s locked up?” He sounds bitter, and he still won’t look at Jonas.

“Nah. That’s your business. I mean, if I asked about why your mom was in there then you’d probably ask about why my d-dad was in there, and i’de rather not talk about that.” 

“Your dads in there too?” He finally looks up, and Jonas shrinks back, but he tries to keep looking at Mitch.

“Yeah. Hence the not speaking to anyone but Sid.”

Mitch just nods. “Fuckin’ sucks. ‘M sorry.”

“No don’t be. I’m sorry he’s not in there longer.” 

Mitch snorts, and it’s not a nice laugh, but Jonas understands the feeling behind it. “I get that too. Guess we have more in common than we thought.”

Jonas would bring up his list but thinks better of it, it might come across as creepy. So he doesn’t.

“Yeah.”

Mitch nods again before grabbing his empty mug “Fuck family.”

Jonas grabs his own that’s half filled, and they clink them together. “Agreed.”

They go back to their spots then, Scooby Doo back on screen. And neither are subtle this time about how they press their shoulders together.

Eventually, when it’s dark out and Basil is whining for his dinner, Mitch gets up and stretches.

“I better head out. Thanks for today Spots.”

Following him up, Jonas goes into the kitchen to feed Basil. “Well we can do it again the next time you’re free?”

“I’ll take ya’ up on that Joey. You mind keepin’ the snacks? I won’t eat ‘em.”

“Only if you take the beer. I won’t drink it.”

“Will do.” Mitch takes the beer back out, it having been untouched, and shoves it into his bag.

Then he’s heading towards the door, and Jonas hates that his heart sort of hurts. 

Mitch throws a quick arm around him and squeezes, before opening the door.

“See ya soon Spots.” And then he’s gone, closing the door behind him, leaving Jonas to stand in the hallway, the feeling of Mitch’s arm around him still lingering on his shoulders.

He gives himself a minute to just breathe, before going to hunt out some paper and a pen to make his list.

It eventually looks like this.

Pros to <strike>Relationship</strike> Friendship  
\- Friends who aren’t related to Sid  
\- He’s nice to me  
\- Good company  
\- Friends are a good thing to have  
\- Knows about having a family member in prison so he gets it  
\- I want to get to know him better  
\- Lets me ramble about Basil  
\- Comfortable just being quiet together  
\- Makes me laugh  
\- Doesn’t mind my laugh  
\- Understands love for animals  
<strike>\- Having a crush feels nice</strike>  
\- Likes Scooby Doo and will watch it with me  
\- Doesn’t mind talking for hours  
\- Likes Basil  
\- Gives me nicknames (Joey/Spots)  
\- Likes the same things as I do  
<strike>\- He’s very cute</strike>  
\- Can visit dogs home whenever

Cons to <strike>Relation Relati</strike> Friendship  
\- Opening up to another person  
\- Rejection eventually  
\- Would find out about Dean then hate me forever because of association  
\- Could just be projecting my feelings  
\- Mitch is possibly shady and I don’t want to be dragged into that  
\- Big Bi Panic - 2nd Edition

There were more pros than cons. A lot more. Taking a minute to read the list over again, Jonas feels something settle in the pit of his stomach. It’s not exactly comfortable, but it brings a certain peace with it.

“I guess I really do like him, huh Basil?” 

Basil, from his spot sitting on the back of the couch purrs, makes a little beeping sound and then gets up to headbutt Jonas soundly on the side of the head.

“Yeah. I like him. I won’t…. Do anything about it. Because I really haven’t known him very long.” Jonas runs a hand through his hair. “Like what? A month? Less than a month? It feels like i’ve known him forever.”

Chuckling, he scritches Basil behind the ear as he gets headbutted again. 

“So I don’t know him that well. Even with my lists. But maybe later on? If he shows interest? Or well…. I think maybe he has been showing interest but I also don’t know if that’s just how he is with his friends. I’ll just wait I think. See how everything goes. Yeah. I can do that.”

That settles him even further. He hadn’t let himself have a crush in years. And with this one, he didn’t have to do anything about it. Which took all of the pressure off of the situation. He pushes down the negative thoughts that are creeping into the back of his mind, because they sound exactly like Dean. And he didn’t want any of that to ruin the day. 

He gets his phone out, list left on the couch. Pulling up Mitch’s name, he starts to type.

_Own: Text me when you get home!_

Sleeping wasn’t an option until he heard back from Mitch. He did this with Sidney too. To pass the time while waiting for Mitch’s reply, he gets ready for bed despite the early hour. Yawning, he goes through the motions, giving Basil some of the treats he had bought that morning before climbing into bed. 

Busying himself, he scrolls through the various social medias, reaching out to pet Basil when the cat eventually joins him on the bed, curling up on his chest. It’s about a half hour before Mitch replies.

_Mitch: M HOME! Thx 4 tday_

_Own: Thanks for coming over!_

_Own: We should do it again when youre next free!_

_Mitch: YS FR SURE!!_

_Own: Im off to bed ill speak to you tomorrow!_

_Mitch: Night Spots!_

_Own: Night Mitch_

-

Jonas gets a text halfway through his work day a week later. And while it’s from Mitch’s number, it’s definitely not Mitch.

_Mitch: sup, r u free tonight? We got a dog u need to look at_

Jonas barely gets a chance to wonder who it is before another text comes through

_Mitch: Sorry its J, Mitch has his hands full rn so im texting_

_Jonas: Hi yeah! I can be there for 8?_

It was late, and would mess up his routine. But he could go straight from his apartment after feeding Basil.

_Mitch: Mitch says hell pick u up! _

_Mitch: And dont u fuckin dare get a bus - his words_

_Own: Alright, ill be ready for 8_

_Mitch: Great! See you later_

_Own: Later!_

He has to put his phone away then because his break finishes, but the worry starts to slowly creep up his spine throughout the rest of the day. Not about Mitch, not this time. No, he’s worrying about the dogs. What was so important that he needed to be out that night instead of waiting for Saturday? 

Unable to let himself get distracted though, he goes about the last half of his day. Jittering a little more than usual.

To say he rushes home is an understatement, walking so fast to the bus stop he manages to catch an earlier bus than usual, getting home in record time. He’s sweaty from the walk and from the quick stair climb, and debates a shower while he feeds Basil before deciding that a change of clothes will have to do.

He’s downstairs and waiting for Mitch by half seven, leaning awkwardly against his apartment building as he texts Sid. Emergency bag by his feet. He hadn’t needed it last time, just a bandage for Tiny. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Spots!” Jonas would be surprised, but he had heard the music from the car before he had seen it pull up.

Jonas doesn’t hesitate this time as he climbs into the car, bag going by his feet as Mitch lowers the music a little, flicking his cigarette butt out the window before starting to drive. 

“So what’s happened?” Buckling up, his hands then go to his knees, mind on the dogs.

When he looks over at Mitch though he’s grinning wide, pure joy on his face. He wiggles, hitting the steering wheel a few times in a weird rhythm.

“We got pups! We got a new dog in Mama, and she fuckin’ popped today!”

Mitch had mentioned Mama a few times over the week, but Jonas hadn’t expected the pups so soon.

“Mitch that’s great!” The anxiety bleeds from his body and Jonas relaxes. Puppies. Nothing bad.

“Yeah! We just need ya’ t’look ‘em over. Make sure they’re good and shit.”

“Well i’m happy to do that. Although tell me next time, I thought something was wrong.”

“Shit, didn’t J say anythin’?”

“Nope.” 

“Shit m’ sorry. I must’a forgot to tell him to tell ya’.”

Jonas just shakes his head, breathing out a sigh of relief. “It’s fine just…. Tell me next time?” 

“I will, for sure. Sorry.” Jonas looks over to see Mitch watching him, and it’s only when Jonas smiles that he goes back to looking at the road, grin returning to his face.

“No worries, now come on. I want to see the puppies!” 

They’re quiet the rest of the drive, just listening to the music that’s a little quieter than Jonas is used to, but thankful for it. And soon they’re pulling into the dogs home. 

Jonas almost falls while getting out of the car, excited to see the litter until Mitch growling stops him in his tracks.

He’s glaring at the small office, where a guy in a stained suit is waiting, arms crossed, sunglasses on unnecessarily given that it was getting dark, and Javier was scowling at him from his place within the doorway, both seeming to be at a standstill.

Mitch just growls again before sighing, rubbing a large hand over his face before making a shooing motion.

“For fucks sake. Spots, go on to the back room, Scratch’ll be there. I’ve gotta take care of this.”

And then he’s striding away from the car, hands going to his pockets as he straightened up to his full height. There isn’t enough space between the car and office for Jonas to not hear the conversation, even as he makes his way towards the kennels.

“Whadda ya’ want Barry? We said we ain’t gonna work for you no more.”

“One last job! C’mon no-one else ‘round here’ll take it.” Barry’s voice is whiny, and Jonas would go on into the back room but Scratch appears, frown firmly in place, arms around herself, radiating none of her usual cheer and chaos as she stares at Barry.

“Then there’s a fuckin’ reason ain’t there! Fuck off.” 

Scratch gravitates towards him, and even though he’s not great with physical affection, he drops his bag and reaches an arm out which she ducks under, practically hiding into his side.

“C’mon! It’s so easy Scratch could do it-”

“You better fuckin’ stay away from her. She ain’t your fuckin’ lackey anymore. Now fuck off, or we’ll fuck you up.” Mitch’s voice is deep and snarling and Jonas is glad it’s not directed at him.

“Come on Scratch, there are puppies?”

She perks up at that, ducking out from under his arm, grabbing it and towing him into the back room “Fuck yeah there are!”

There are yells from behind them but Jonas ignores them, following Scratch as they go into the back room.

It’s dim with just a lamp on in the corner, and Scratch quietly shuts the door behind them, going over to the large box in the corner to sit by it, quiet and cross legged.

“Hey Mama. Oh you’re doing so well fuckin’ huh?” 

Jonas follows, sitting beside her, bag left at the door as he takes in the sight.

The mom is a white pitbull, one eye surrounded by a light grey circle of fur, and she’s got four pups by her. She looks so in love as she stares down at them, licking them occasionally or nosing them back to her. Two are black and white, while the other two are grey and white.

“We lost one.” Scratch’s voice is still quiet, hands vibrating in her lap as if she wants to pet the mom but knows she can’t yet. “She doesn’t seem to realise though.”

“Well that’s good. Where-”

“Buried it out in the little garden bit behind the kennels. S’where we put all the old dogs too.”

Jonas nods at that, linking his hands in his lap. “You okay?”

“I…. Yeah.” Scratch snorts. “I used to be a drug runner for ‘im. But the hardest thing I touch now is weed you know. He was a real piece of shit, liked having his lackeys doped up. Keeps trying to get me back.”

She scowls, before rolling her shoulders. “I’m not going back though. S’just hard to face him.”

“Well i’m glad Mitch is sorting it then.” 

“So am I. You wanna know they’re names?” She’s quick to change the subject and Jonas lets her.

“Of course.”

“The big black and white one is Penny. Short for Pennywise because J’s a clown fucker. Also she’s a girl, probably. The smaller one then is bruiser, a boy we think. We didn’t get the best look at any of them but we did get a look. The one that’s mostly grey is Misty, girl. And that leaves Little Tot, also known as Tot. She’s a girl too…. Probably.”

“They’re all adorable, who names who?”

“I named Misty, Cliff names Bruiser, Mitch named Tot and of course, clown fucker named Penny.”

“Ofcourse.” Jonas nods seriously which gets Scratch to cackle as quietly as she can. At the noise, the mom lifts her head up and wags her tail.

“And the mom here is Mama.”

“Hey Mama. I would pet you right now but I understand that you’re tired and probably don’t want people touching you so I won’t.” He leans forward a little anway and Mama lies back down, wiggling to settle herself.

“You’re good with ‘em. That’s good. Good with Mitch too.”

“Yeah? Is this a shovel talk?” He tries to laugh, but it comes out awkward as his stomach drops at her words.

She just shakes her head though. “Nah you seem like a good guy. He can take care of himself if you’re a dick.”

“Well i’ve seen that.” He gestures vaguely to outside and she snorts.

“That’s not even the half of it. But you’ll find out if you stick around.”

“I’m gonna try my best to.” He doesn’t think about his answer, it just comes out. And he’s a little shocked at himself to find that it’s true.

Knocking their shoulders together, she stretches her arms up. “Good. It’ll be good for him. Don’t tell him I said any of this shit though. I’m fucking spikey. And tough. And feelings don’t mean shit.”

“I won’t say anything.” Jonas can’t help but giggle and Scratch smiles too.

“Yeah yeah. Now you gonna look at the pups or what?”

“I can’t touch them yet because I think Mama would have my hand off, wouldn’t you baby huh? And I wouldn’t care because you’re just protecting your babies.” He puts on a baby voice while talking to the dog which gets her tail wagging again. “But from here they look fine, they’re all feeding well, and from how they’ve been wiggling they all have their movement and stuff down. You guys will have to bring them to the vets for their shots and stuff in a few weeks but! They seem to be good.”

Scratch sighs, leaning over the box a little “I wanna fuckin’ cuddle ‘em. I won’t. But I want to.”

“Same here.”

“Guess we’ll just have to watch ‘em then. Are you staying for a bit?” 

“I’ve gotta be up early so I don’t think so. I can be here on Saturday though?”

“Sick.” And just like that he has plans for the weekend.

They stay like that for a while, until Mama drifts to sleep and they leave to make sure she doesn’t have any distractions that would wake her from that. Thankfully it’s not bright outside, the dusk turned to dark while they had been in the back room. So Jonas doesn’t get that awful smart in his eyes that usually comes with bright light.

The pair make their way to the office, and Jonas winces when they get there. Mitch is sitting, blood dried around his nose with his head tipped back and a bruise forming on his cheekbone, and Javier is cradling a wet and bloodied tea towel to his eye with a split lip.

“Shit! You let fuckin’ Barry do this?” Instantly Scratch is loud and angry as Javier waves her away from where she tries to look under the towel over his eye.

“He brought backup. But we ran ‘em off.”

“I…. have stuff in my bag? Antiseptic stuff.” Jonas doesn’t know what to do faced with a situation like this, and it’s only his surprise that’s keeping his voice steady.

“That would be great, you got plasters?” Javiers already making a grabby hand for the bag as Jonas hands it over.

“Probably.” He keeps an eye on it as Javier goes rooting around, because he had a complicated organisation system for the bag but Javier puts things back in their right place so he stops watching, instead going to Mitch. “You need anything?”

“A fuckin’ beer. But can’t have tha’ ‘till the pups are sorted.”

“Well they’re fine? If that’s the go ahead you need?”

“Hmm? Nah. I’m on pup watch t’night so it’ll be t’morrow that I can have one, or like a bunch. Gotta be on m’ guard.”

“For puppy-knappers?” 

“Exactly.” Slowly, Mitch rolls his head to look at Jonas and grins, slow and steady even though it would hurt with where the bruising is. 

“I can’t do much for bruising, i’m sorry.”

“Nah it’ll go down eventually. Jav’s the one who needs the antiseptic shit.”

“I did have vodka!” Scratch pipes up and Jonas frowns.

“That’s not as good as like…. Actual antiseptic though. You know that right?” 

Scratch snorts and sticks her tongue out at him. “I do. But we never have that around.”

“And you just have vodka?” He can’t keep the surprise out of his voice as the group collectively chuckle. 

“What, you don’t keep vodka ‘round the house?” Cliff sneers and Jonas stiffens.

“Drinkings not my thing so no. And we don’t keep it ‘round our workplace either.” He knows he’s snapping a little, but stuff like this left him on a hair trigger, and the sneer Cliff had sent his way wasn’t nice.

There’s a beat then, until Javier breaks the tension then with another chuckle “Oofft low blow Joey. Guess we deserved that one.” Javier was a good guy.

“Stop being a dick Cliff.” Mitch turns his head then again, and his words are biting as he tenses up.

“Sheesh sorry.” Cliff looks like he wants to say more but bites it back, and Jonas takes that as his que to leave. 

“Alright, Javier do you have everything? I need to be heading home. The pups are fine as far as I can tell, but you need to bring them by for their shots soon.” Javier hands the bag back, plaster fresh on his forehead, and Jonas slings it onto his shoulder. 

“Wait Spots, fuck ow. Wait a sec.” Jonas turns, seeing Mitch scramble up, hand going to his head before he’s throwing an arm around Jonas’ shoulders, dragging him out of the office.

“Mitch it’s okay, I can get a cab-” He’s being towed to Mitch’s car as Mitch seems to sort his head out, shaking it and blinking hard a few times.

“Nope. ‘M gonna drive you home. Make sure ya feel alright. Fuckin’ Cliff. Hick bastard.” He continues to grumble as he shuffles Jonas into the car.

“Mitch you might have a concussion-”

“Nah, I know what they fuckin’ feel like. ‘M fine Spots. Promise.” 

Jonas stares at him, twisting as Mitch starts the car until Mitch turns himself.

“Promise promise?” It’s childish he knows, but it gets Mitch to grin and salute.

“Promise promise. Now.” He puts the car into drive and goes, driving a little slower than usual, turning the music right down. “Do you want me to sort Cliff out?”

“Oh, uh no. He was just being an idiot.”

Mitch snorts “He’s always a fucking idiot. He shouldn’t have said shit. And you’re right, we shouldn’t have booze at work but. Shit happens.” He shrugs lazily. 

“I’m sorry for judging I just-” Jonas sighs “I needed to say something back you know?”

“That I fuckin’ do. And hey if it helps, we never drink on the job? It’s always for after work an’ shit.”

“I mean, it does.” Jonas nods, slowly. “I didn’t expect you would though. I mean when you brought Buddy in you were sober. And Javier seems to be responsible too. He’s like the uhm, the dad friend?”

Mitch snorts then winces which stops his chuckle. “That makes perfect fuckin’ sense!”

“I would have expected it from Scratch until today from what she told me. That’s my bad, and I shouldn’t judge from appearances so that’s a lesson for me. The jury’s still on Cliff though.” He’s a little anxious saying it because Cliff seemed to be Mitch’s friend but Mitch just nods.

“Well there’s a reason he doesn’t really have a job. He just stays in the office.” He looks shifty, and Jonas winces.

It doesn’t stop him saying something though. “He wasn’t hurt like you or J.”

Mitch just scowls “He’s not one to fight. But he’s been with us since the beginning so.” A shrug. “He helped me out when I was younger with the other two, m’not gonna forget that.”

“Like I said, you care an awful lot.” Jonas tries a smile, one that Mitch catches out of the corner of his eye and returns. 

“You’re included in that now Spots. Hope ya don’t mind.”

Jonas stutters over his thoughts for a second, blind sided by the comment and soft smile that accompanies it before Mitch goes back to looking at the road “As long as you don’t mind it getting returned.”

“I really fuckin’don’t.” His voice is a lot quieter than Jonas expects, but the conviction in his tone is enough to get Jonas’ heart to grow a few sizes with how full it suddenly feels.

“Well. Good.”

The car rolls to a stop, and Jonas doesn’t move for a second, unsure in the silence.

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you saturday? Scratch asked me to come by.”

“Well i’ll pick you up yeah? What time? You’ll want a lie in right?”

“Like twelve? If you can get a break we can get lunch or coffee or something?” He’s feeling a little brave, probably because his anxiety is still a little stunned after the altercation from before. But his bravery pays off as Mitch nods eagerly.

“Yeah, i’ll be here for twelve!”

“Great.” Joans gets out the car, stopping a little before he shuts the door. “Have a good rest of your night, protect the pups okay?”

“You fuckin’ bet I will Spots. Now go, sleep. You gotta be up fuckin’ early.”

“Yeah I do. Alright. I’ll see you saturday.” Gently he shuts the door, turning and going to key into his building before turning and waving. And like the last time, Mitch waits until he’s in the building and the door is shut before driving off, and Jonas’s heart stays full.

Basil welcomes him home eagerly. Winding around his legs as he gets in, shutting the door quietly and locking it. Movements slow, despite how light he feels. There was a lot to process. Scratch’s talk, the fight that surprisingly he hadn’t heard, Mitch’s softness. 

Heating up leftovers from the night before, he’s glad he made the choice yesterday to make extra helpings. Taking them into the living room, he plugs his laptop in and pulls up Netflix, one of the few things he let himself ‘splurge’ on (if $5.99 counted as splurging). 

Basil settles by his side, and he feeds him bites of the chicken he has every now and then while he scrolls looking for something, eventually settling on Schitts Creek, which was always good to re-watch when he wanted to turn his brain off. 

As he eats, show turned low, he explains his day to Basil. Or more, his evening.

“I don’t know how to feel about the extra work Mitch does. I would say did, but i’m assuming he knows a lot more shady people like that. I don’t like that any of them got hurt, and seeing Scratch anxious like that was awful. I think i’ll ask on Saturday. And if he doesn’t want to answer he won’t, but I don’t think he’d snap at me or anything. He’s… soft. With me. Gentle, although he doesn’t look it or act is most of the time.” He chuckles to himself at that, but can’t get rid of the smile Mitch had sent his way from his mind. “So I don’t think he’d hurt me. And if he does? Well….. It’ll hurt in more ways than one, but at least I'll know early on?”

He’s cut off by his phone buzzing, and he opens it automatically, grinning widely when he sees that it’s a picture of Mitch and the puppies, a dopey smile on his face while he shoots the camera a thumbs up. 

_Mitch: STIL SAFE_

_Own: CUTIES!_

_Mitch: i no we r_

Jonas can’t correct him, because that would be a lie. So instead he locks his phone and goes back to his show, face a little hot with the blush that had slowly been creeping up his face.

The bravery would be gone tomorrow, when the adrenaline left his system. So it’s nice to use it now while he has it. 

“So that happened. I won't tell Sid yet. Or maybe ever, depending on what happens. Because while she isn’t over bearing she can get suuuuuuuper protective.” Finishing up his dinner, he feeds the last bite of chicken to Basil. “So we’ll see what happens first.”

Basil mrp’s and goes to settle in, but Jonas stands up too quickly, shutting his laptop down before going into his bedroom, shutting off all the lights and setting his alarm early for the next morning. Sleep would come easy tonight.

~

Saturday rolls around, and Jonas finds he puts a bit more effort into how he looks half way through getting ready, taking extra time washing his hair, picking out clothes he knows he looks good together rather than just anything that’s clean and he even picks out his nicer jeans that Sid had said made people stare at him in a good way. He doesn’t stop himself though, and in fact smiles a little to himself as he does it, letting himself fuss over his curls before grabbing his keys and wallet and leaving, petting Basil before he goes.

Mitch turns up early again, so Jonas isn’t waiting long. 

“Ya ready Spots? I got the perfect lunch place to go.”

“Yeah?” Jonas climbs in, getting comfortable and putting his seatbelt on as Mitch turns the music up a notch, although it’s not at ear bleeding levels yet, even if Mitch still drives at break-neck speed. 

“Oh yeah. Real fuckin’ uh, Jav called it ‘aesthetic’.” He takes his hands off the wheel to air quote on the ‘aesthetic’ part and Jonas reaches out to shove them back to the wheel. “‘Cause you’re good at takin’ pictures and shit. So it’ll be good for that.” 

“That’s…. Sweet. Thanks Mitch.”

“Yeah well.” Mitch coughs, and if Jonas looks closely he can see a tinge of pink on Mitch’s cheeks. “Jav suggested it.”

“Still nice of you to take me. But really, calling my blurry pictures of Basil good is giving me far too much credit.”

“Okay maybe not the blurry ones.” Mitch chuckles “But the others one ya send uh, like of the sunrises and stuff? Shit’s real nice.” 

And oh, Jonas did do that. He took a lot of pictures, not professionally like he had wanted to before everything had happened with Dean, but he took a lot with his phone. And any nice ones he sent to Sid, and when he had started talking properly to Mitch, he had just automatically started sending them to him too. 

“Oh, thank you. Yeah, I like taking photos. I used to want to do photography professionally.”

“Used to?”

“Well…. Family stuff. Uhm, Dad stuff.” 

Mitch nods as if he knows making an ‘ah’ sound. “Well, I think ya good enough to be a fuckin’ professioinal if ya ever wanted to do it.”

“I appreciate that, but I found taking care of animals was a lot more fulfilling so it’s not a loss anymore.”

“I agree with ya there. Best thing I ever did was start rescuing dogs. Even if it did drive my ma mad havin’ them in the fuckin’ house.”

“You started in high school right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you kept them all in your house?” He starts laughing in surprise, and Mitch joins in, loud and bright.

“Fuck yeah! My ma hated it. But she didn’t throw any out so.”

“Well she sounds like a good mom, she wouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Nah she wouldn’t.” Mitch has that soft smile on his face again, and Jonas lets him bask in the happy quiet until they stop.

The place really is aesthetically pleasing. It’s an old cafe, full of comfortable looking mis-matched couches and bare bulbs that are glowing softly along with the fairy lights draping the walls. It’s very hipster, and Jonas automatically loves it. 

He loves it a little more when Mitch opens the door for him, both nodding to one another as Jonas goes in. It’s warm and inviting, both the cafe and Mitch’s smile, even though that smile turns into a smirk as they get to the counter, weaving around tables, a few with people sitting at them.

“Hi what can I get for you?” The guys behind the counter that asks is cute, tattoos swirling up and down his arms that Jonas is envious of. And his smile is bright as he looks the pair over, although Jonas notices as the gaze settles back onto him which makes him squirm a little on the inside. The meaning behind looks were hard to decipher, so no matter what the guys intentions are, Jonas defaults to assuming that they’re negative.

Jonas glances up to the menu, and while it’s complicated looking it’s thankfully short. He’s nearly decided when he feels Mitch’s arm land gently around his shoulders, because after the first time he’d put his hand on Jonas’ shoulder and made him flinch, he’d been a lot more delicate with his touches. No matter how eagerly he threw his arms around Jonas, it was always light at first before he settled in.

And he settles in now, fingers tapping on Jonas’ arm from where it’s hanging, weight heavy but surprisingly grounding around Jonas’ shoulders.

“Whatever ya want Spots, my treat.” His voice is surprisingly close which makes Jonas jump a little, although he doesn’t think anybody but Mitch notices who backs up slightly, although his arm stays where it is.

“You paid last time though-” He’s looking at the menu as he says it though, and the vegan burger jumps out at him, which thankfully isn’t the most expensive thing. He wasn’t vegan himself, but when it came to food he was always up to try new things.

“Coffee don’t count.” Mitch waves a hand dismissively, making a ‘pfft’ sound. “Right, we’ll have those uhhh waffle fries? A black coffee, and for you Spots?” Mitch squeezes his shoulder with his question and Jonas doesn’t think about it as he leans into it. 

His unthought action leaves him a little stunned, so his voice sounds vacant as he rattles out his order “The vegan burger and a latte please.” 

“Great.” The guys smile is starting to look a little strained and Jonas cringes inwardly “I’ll bring those over for you.”

“Thanks.” The cringe only gets worse as he and Mitch chorus, before Mitch coughs and steers them back into the hub of the room which had continued its steady chatter. Nobody had paid them any attention.

“Where d’ya wanna sit Spots?” 

“By the window?” There were a few actual tables by the window, which meant eating would be easier seeing as though Jonas didn’t fancy having to hunch over to eat from one of the coffee tables. So even though the proper tables didn’t have the comfortable looking couches, it would be worth it for the lack of awkwardness.

Without saying anything, Mitch steers him there, stopping and letting Jonas pick the actual table they sit at.

“This okay?” Jonas asks when they reach one, because Mitch had to be comfortable too, and instead of answering, Mitch sits heavily in answer. Back towards the nearest wall, facing the door. Like he had done at Ritas. 

“This enough lightin’ for ya Joey?” The teasing isn’t mean, Jonas knows that by now. Weeks or months of company, even though most of that through text, would do that to a friendship. Jonas couldn’t remember how long it was at this point, because it had felt like he had known Mitch for years. He’d check when he got home… if he remembered. 

“This place ‘aesthetic’ enough for you Mitchy?” The nickname slips out, and in an instant fit of anxiety Jonas goes to take it back, but Mitch laughing loudly stops him, face lighting up with joy as people look over.

Jonas can’t care though, because then Mitch is staring at him, eyes sparkling. The happiest Jonas had seen him look.

“That my name now, huh Spots?”

To stop himself from doing anything stupid like reach out to poke at Mitch’s smile, Jonas rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, leaving heavily on the table. 

“Maybe it is.” 

“Well I ain’t complainin’ Spots.” Leaning back, Mitch smirks. And it’s the greasy one Jonas had started to see as charming. Then he waggles his eyebrows and it turns back to sleazy, so Jonas just rolls his eyes again, trying to stop himself from grinning.

Was this flirting? Because clearly Mitch didn’t mind, was participating even. And Jonas found he was having fun. Although when he realises he feels a little ill.

Trying to ignore that, because logically he knew it was just anxiety and guilt he shouldn’t be carrying, he pushes it down. Gaze going to his hands before he gets his phone out.

With a quick thought, he swipes to the camera and lifts it up, pointing his phone at Mitch.

“Smile!” 

Quickly he snaps a picture of Mitch who only grins wider, hand going to cover his face lazily.

“Nah c’mon Spots. I ain’t part of your aesthetic!”

“Yeah you are, look. You’re totally framed by that hanging plant. Come on, just looks the other way for me, like you’re looking at something!”

“I am looking at something though, there’s like. Walls and the bar and shit.”

“Well look at that then!” Mitch moves his hand to the table before crossing his arms, and Jonas grabs a few pictures, giggling. “There, that was easy huh?” 

He looks good, jaw and neck stretched as he looks practically over his shoulder, stupid chin scruff standing out in a way that’s actually sort of cute. The smile tugging at his lips eventually grows to a beam that makes his eyes crinkle and makes his profile that bit more stunning and Jonas takes as many pictures as he can.

His phone is still up, so he gets a few more when Mitch gets tired and turns to look at him, chin going to rest in his hand as he uncrosses his arms.

“Yeah yeah. There’s fuckin’ better things t’look at.”

And that was a line if Jonas had ever heard one, especially as Mitch obviously looks him over, although it’s so over exaggerated that it’s definitely teasing, although not cruelly. Because then Mitch blushes a little, gaze going to his hands. And that motion alone is enough to set Joans anxiety over the teasing at ease.

“Shush.” Jonas looks over to the space of the room for lack of anything else to do, knowing that he was blushing himself and catches the eye of the guy from the till who was coming over with their drinks. “Oh!”

He pockets his phone and Mitch sits in his chair properly from where he had been lounging.

“Thanks.” They chorus again and Mitch nods as the guy puts Jonas’ mug down first, then his. And Jonas cringes again, although not as badly. And Mitch must feel the same because he doesn’t address it.

“Food’ll be out soon guys.” 

Jonas smiles, hands going to cradle his mug. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He leaves with a small smile and a wink his way that Jonas catches Mitch frowning at. Although he doesn’t say anything until the guy has left the table.

“What? You okay?” 

“Yeah just. Nah, s’nothin’.” Mitch’s hands go to his own drink, fingers of one hand threading through the handle.

“No c’mon tell me.” Because of the milk, Jonas can drink his coffee straight away and he takes a drink, wiggling a little happily at the taste. He’d only had one coffee that morning, and this was good coffee. 

“Well.” The bravado from Mitch had gone, mostly. He was still lounging, legs kicked out, one arm stretched out over the table. “That guy’s just a fuckin’ flirt is all. Don’t wantcha gettin’ hurt.” 

“Well it’s not getting him anywhere is it? So i’ll be fine.” He doesn’t ask what they were doing then. If Mitch was worried about people flirting with him then he should watch himself. Although he doesn’t say that either, even though he wants to.

This was all confusing.

“Well I uh, I guess not. I just, fuck.” Mitch throws his head back and sighs, hand going to rub over his eyes.

“Feelings again?”

“Fuckin’ feelings.”

“Well….. You don’t have to worry okay? About people flirting or me getting hurt.” 

Oddly, it seems like a promise. 

“Ain’t nobody gonna hurt’cha while i’m around. I promise Spots.”

And that was definitely a promise. 

Really, they both had been. Jonas doesn’t know what he’s doing, but at this point he doesn’t want to stop. No matter what he had said to himself about not doing anything about his crush.

“I don’t need it, but I appreciate that nonetheless.” Jonas bumps their mugs together lightly.

“Well….. If you ever do.” Mitch shrugs awkwardly and Jonas goes quiet, because really. This whole situation was a lot to process. He had barely gotten his head around the events that had happened when he was last at the dog shelter. 

Which reminds him to ask.

“So, and don’t feel like you have to answer, but was the thing with Barry a regular thing? Do you know a lot of people like him?”

There’s an awkward few seconds of silence and then Mitch blows out a breath.

“Ah fuck, I knew you’d ask. And I guess we owe ya answers huh?” 

“Well… no. But i’de like to know?” Jonas busies himself with his drink, waiting for Mitch’s answer.

Mitch runs a hand through his hair before tapping his fingers on the table, and then takes a drink of his coffee and winces at the burn.

Both of their voices are hushed, had been since they’de gotten their drinks. Jonas watches Mitch in the quiet as he seems to be sorting his thoughts out, eyebrows twitching as he thinks.

“I mean, yeah we do. A lot of people. Ya must’a figured out what we do on the fuckin’ side?”

“Well… I didn’t want to presume.” Jonas hadn’t thought about it, or had tried not to. The anxiety about it had gotten too much. 

“Well, we fuckin’ started as basic drug runners ya’ know. Easy fuckin’ work. But then Scratch got clean from the harder stuff and it’s not like me or Jav really fuckin’ touched the stuff anyway so we kicked that. Now we just do fuckin’ heavy work. Mostly it’s threatenin’ or beatin’ people up ya know? Although a lot of people will pay just to get furniture moved in the dead of night if we don’t ask questions so?” He shrugs, hands tapping on his mug.

“So it’s just whatever people need. We’ve had people keep their dogs in the kennels for a bit when they’re on the run before they come back t’get em. I know I go shoppin’ for a few of the old people in the trailer park but I always sneak their money back so I guess that don’t count. A lot of it is just beatin’ people up though, people who don’t give money back that sorta thing. We don’t ask too many questions ya know? We just get the job, do it, then take the money.”

“And that’s what pays so well?” Jonas is hunched a little in his seat, eyes unable to leave Mitch’s face as Mitch studies the table.

“Yeah. Odd jobs, shady shit, fuckin’ people up.”

“And you guys are safe right?” Jonas is surprised that that’s his first question, with the amount of others running through his brain. 

“Oh yeah, real fuckin’ safe. I mean, ya’ saw. We can take care of ourselves ya’ know? We’re good at it.”

“I saw you and J hurt.” Jonas mutters and Mitch just shrugs again.

“Yeah well, the other guys were fuckin’ worse off I tell ya’.”

“If you’re sure.” Jonas doesn’t believe it. But he’s not going to tell Mitch how to live his life, it wasn’t his place. “Just…. Be careful alright? I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

Mitch blinks at that, once, and Jonas watches as something complicated flits over his features. But then he nods seriously, going to lean heavily onto the table, leaning towards Jonas who leans forward too, not leaving much space between them over the fairly small two seater table.

“I’ll be careful then Spots.”

“Good.”

Up close Jonas can see how Mitch’s eyes seem to shift from a light to dark amber depending on how the light hits them, and even though he smells like smoke Jonas can’t seem to mind. He doesn’t mind the closeness either, which is another surprise.

The warmth between them though is shattered when there’s a clatter on the table of their plates and Jonas springs back as though he’s been burnt.

Because really what was he doing? Sitting this close to Mitch? Really-

And nope nope nope. He wasn’t thinking like that. This was a good thing. This thing with Mitch. So he shakes his head, quietly thanking the guy as he pulls his plate towards himself. The burger looks good, which gives him a reason not to look anywhere else.

It’s an excuse as he gets his phone out, fussing about taking a picture of his burger and coffee and combinations of the two. That is until Mitch taps the table by his plate.

“You okay Spots?”

“I-” Jonas chokes a little “Mostly? I just…. Memories or uh, stuff? I…. internalised a lot of stuff ‘cause of my dad and it comes back… I would say sometimes it’s a lot of the time so. I’m trying to get over that.” 

It comes out in a rush, and his voice is barely above a whisper, unable to say anything any louder, and he feels himself sweating just from saying it. Slowly, his hands start to shake and he can feel himself head towards a panic attack until Mitch’s voice gets through, as well as his rhythmic tapping on the table from where his hand was still by Jonas’ plate.

“So I said to her, Scratch ya fuckin’ moron, just ‘cause ya small don’t mean ya’ can ride the dog like a fuckin’ horse! Although on it’s back legs it was like, twice the fuckin’ size of her so it could’a been done but we wouldn’t ‘ave put the dog through that ya’ know!”

The deep tones of Mitch’s chuckle get Jonas to look up. “We still have the fuckin’ sadle she made. It’s real fuckin’ good quality too but ya know, we ain’t able to use it.”

“Scratch tried to ride a dog? Like you see little kids do with mountain dogs and stuff?” His voice is still small, but Mitch nods eagerly.

“Yeah, fuckin’ Scratch. And hey ya’ back. Wanna start eatin?” 

“I, yeah. Sorry. This is the second time you’ve had to help me with this sort of stuff.”

“Ah no sweat Spots. I get panic attacks too sometimes so ya don’t have’ta worry.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah, uh. Back when I had a fuckin’ uh? Councillor? They said I had PTSD or some shit. Along with ADHD. A lot o’ fuckin’ letters basically.” 

“Well I have uh? Anxiety and situational depression. So….” It’s Jonas’ turn to shrug and Mitch nods in understanding.

“Guess that bumps us up a level huh?”

“I guess it does. Now, how are the fries?”

“Dunno, didn’t wanna start without’cha.”

“Well let’s get started then yeah?”

With an end to that line of conversation, Jonas picks his burger up and takes a messy bite, watching as Mitch shoves a handful of the fries into his mouth.

The burger’s good, although the tofu burger thing has a strange texture, but Jonas enjoys it nonetheless. And he notices that unlike the previous times Jonas had seen Mitch eat, Mitch eats most of the fries, eating quicker than Jonas. 

“You want my salad?” Jonas asks, mouth half full as he pushes the plate towards Mitch who shakes his head.

“Nah, salad ain’t shit.” 

The conviction in Mitch’s voice gets a surprised giggle from Jonas “Agreed.”

“I’ve had enough anyway, they’re pretty good if ya wanna try ‘em.”

Jonas reaches over to grab one, because he loved food and if Mitch liked them enough to eat the majority of them then they must be good.

Tilting his plate forward, Mitch makes a ‘go on’ gesture, although Jonas only takes one.

Jonas just waves a hand. 

“Just in case you want to finish them.” And then shoves the fry into his mouth. It really is good. But Mitch needed to eat more if Jonas remembered how light he was.

Because obviously, most of Mitch’s weight was his muscles. The rest of him was lean figure and bones. It wasn’t really his place to say anything though, so instead of saying anything, he just doesn’t take another fry no matter how nice they were.

Instead, he finishes up his burger. Every now and then he’d make eye contact with Mitch who was busying himself with looking out of the window or into the cafe. Although whenever they caught one another's eye he’d make a face, sticking his tongue out or crossing his eyes which got them both snorting with laughter. It’s childish, but it's still funny, so Jonas takes a while to finish his food, too busy laughing.

Eventually he finishes up, just leaving them both to finish their coffees which they do. Jonas snaps another few pictures while Mitch is distracted, which causes Mitch to get his own phone out and take some of Jonas in retaliation which ends up in them both practically falling about with giggles.

Jonas hadn’t laughed like this with someone who wasn’t Sid…. ever. And his sides hurt by the time they both eventually put their phones away. 

“Ow okay, i’m done. I’m done.” Jonas holds his hands up before pushing them back to hold his sides.

“Shit, fuck alright we should go huh? I’ll uh-” He holds his hand up vaguely, and eventually the guy from before comes over. 

“You guys alright?” He’s back with a slightly strained smile and Jonas winces inwardly a little, they must have been loud.

“Can we get the bill?” Mitch drawls, back to lounging. He’s not glaring, but it’s a close thing.

“Sure, i’ll be right back.” 

They get the bill and Mitch pays, leaving a tip at Jonas’ insistence, even though he grumbles about it. ’Not wanting to give money to a creeper’.

“I’ll pay the next one alright?” Jonas holds the door for Mitch this time on their way out and Mitch nods.

“Alright Spots. You gonna take me somewhere nice?”

“Maybe. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Teasing, Jonas looks up at Mitch and tries to wink which gets Mitch laughing.

“Well fuck. I’ll look forward to it then, now you ready? Buckle the fuck in.” 

They’re back in the car and Jonas does, bracing himself as Mitch starts the car and then practically races off, fast as can be, music back to blaring. His stomach flips at the speed but it’s exciting now instead of vomit inducing, because from what he can gather through quick glances the roads are clear, and according to Mitch he’d never been in a crash.

So he lets himself enjoy the ride, bracing his feet on the floor and pushing back into the seat, trying to look out of the window to catch glimpses of the blurring figures that pass them.

When they get to the dogs home Jonas’ legs are wobbly, which means he almost falls when he gets tackled by Scratch.

“JOEY!THEPUPSHAVEOPENEDTHEIREYESYOUGOTTACOMESEEEM!”

“Scratch! Yeah okay i’m coming!” It takes a second to figure out what she’s said but when he does he follows willingly, despite already getting dragged. On the way past Mitch, Jonas manages to snag his wrist, because he wanted to see Mitch around the puppies. And who could blame him with how soft Mitch was with Buddy.

“Yeah yeah m’comin’ m’comin’.” Mitch follows willingly, able to easily keep up with his long legs.

“Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!” Scratch is chanting, although quietly so as not to disturb the dogs in the kennels. Although there don’t seem to be as many in, which Jonas turns to ask Mitch about. Although Mitch seems to already know what he’s about to ask as he answers as soon as Jonas looks at him.

“Jav’s takin’ ‘em out for a walk. He takes like, five at a fuckin’ time. They all get like what? Two hours at least? With Jav? Then an hour before bed with Cliff or me.”

“Guys! Pups! Shush!”

“Oh like you can fuckin’ talk Scratch.” Mitch grumbles, but he does shut up like Jonas does as they get into the back room.

It’s lighter, the curtain on the back window half open, and the puppies are making little snuffling noises as they wiggle around.

Jonas goes straight over and drops to sit cross legged by the box, resting his chin in his hands as he watches the wiggling fluffy lumps.

“Hi babies.” He coos quietly. “Hi Mama hey, you’re doing such a good job.”

Mitch sits heavily next to him, and Jonas gets a flashback to their first meeting here. Although this time, Mitch just knocks their knees together companionably as Scratch settles on Jonas’ other side.

“Cute as fuck right?” Mitch’s voice when he’s quiet is raspy and deep, and Jonas shivers a little with how close it seems in the quiet.

“Completely.” He doesn’t look at Mitch like he wants to, even though he can feel Mitch’s gaze on him. He keeps his focus on the puppies instead, watching as Scratch reaches out to pet Mama. 

“You’ve been such a good girl Mama.” Scratch’s voice is raspy too, although it doesn’t make him shiver like Mitch’s voice had. And that realisation has Jonas inwardly rolling his eyes at himself for being so obvious. 

“You’re the best girl. Ye’ you are.” Mitch reaches out to pet her too and Mama’s tail wags so hard at the joint attention that her body wiggles. 

Gently, Mitch elbows Jonas in the ribs. “You can pet ‘er. Just don’t touch the pups.”

“I won’t. I am a vet tech you know. And i’m okay watching. Don’t worry.”

“If ya’ sure. And yeah sorry, just used to tellin’ people.” Mitch doesn’t move him arm from where it’s in Jonas’ space, resting it against Jonas’ and Jonas leans into the contact a little, glancing at Mitch out of the corner of his eye. Seeing that Mitch is doing the same he blushes, smiling softly at how dumb they’re both being before going back to look at the puppies.

The rest of the afternoon is spent like that, all three quietly talking and fussing over the dogs. Javier comes back but goes to the front office, leaving them too it. Jonas gets a few pictures of the babies, sending them all to Sid who joins in on the cooing over text.

Eventually though, Mitch has to get up to feed everyone, back and knees cracking as he stands before holding a hand out that Jonas takes. He pulls Jonas up almost easily, not doing the wince that some people did, and Mitch holds onto his hand a little longer than necessary too, dropping it when Scratch makes grabby hands to get helped up too.

“C’mon. I’ll feed the bastards then drive you home? You look fuckin’ shattered Spots.”

“I…. wouldn’t say i’m not.” Jonas had been trying to hold back yawns for the past half hour, and he’s grateful that Mitch had noticed. Asking to leave would be rude, even if he was tired.

“I can feed them! You guys go. You do look really fuckin’ tired Joey.” 

Mitch turns then, all of them stopping just outside of the kennels “Would ya’ Scratch?” 

“Sure. I owe ya’ anyway.”

“Fuckin’ rad alright. See you in a bit then.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Scratch sing songs before bounding off to the office, leaving Jonas and Mitch to both blush and make their way to Mitch’s car.

When they get into the car, Mitch turns the music right down, fiddling with the station until it’s on something quiet and drone-y, driving at the speed limit. Rolling down a window, at the first stop light they come across he lights a cigarette, and in the quiet, Joans leans his head back and closes his eyes. 

He’s almost asleep when Mitch pulls up to his apartment, and instead of immediately getting up, he rolls his head to look at Mitch who was still smoking slowly.

“Thanks for today Mitchy. It was really nice.” 

“Well i’m always fuckin’ here if you wanna do it again.”

“I’m treating you next time though.” Jonas nods firmly and Mitch grins.

“Yeah alright.”

“Alright okay. I need to feed Basil then sleep. Text me when you get back?”

“Will fuckin’ do Spots.”

“Okay.” Joans nods, unbuckling his seatbelt, and in his tired state just about manages to stop himself from leaning over the console to kiss Mitch. Mitch, who still had a cigarette hanging from his lips, eyes lazily looking Jonas over. “See you soon.”

“See ya’ soon Spots.”

It’s hard pulling himself from the car, but he does it, sleepily making his way to the building, waving at Mitch from the front door before closing it, waiting until he hears Mitch drive away before going to the stairs.

It’s only hours later after he’s fallen asleep that he bolts straight up, hand going to his hair as he sweats.

He had wanted to kiss Mitch, and had barely stopped himself from doing so.

Thumping back down to lie on the bed, he grabs his pillow from underneath his head and shoves it over his face, screaming. It was better than puking, and his stomach isn’t even rolling as it would have been a few months back. But….. this was so new. He’d never wanted anything so badly before, he had never let himself. 

So he lets himself think about it. Kissing Mitch. So much for not doing anything about his crush.

It’d be awkward initially, he thinks. And Mitch’s scraggly beard thing would probably be scratchy. And Mitch would taste like smoke, and his lips were always chapped so maybe Jons would feel that. He would definitely feel Mitch’s large hands on his face though, because in this fantasy Mitch was cradling his face, thumbs rubbing gently over his cheekbones. It’d be slow, chaste until Mitch deepened it, licking into Jonas’ mouth-

Opening his eyes, Jonas stops himself there. Because where would this get him? 

Instead of thinking about it further, he tries to sleep. Pushing the pillow back underneath his head, he pulls the covers over his head. Despite his best efforts, he falls asleep thinking about kissing Mitch.

~

Debs practically eats everything up when he’s next at work, telling her about his weekend in between appointments. He hasn’t mentioned anything about his feelings, or how he and Mitch properly interacted, and he thinks he’s being subtle. But he’s blindsided in the small break room while Debs makes them coffee.

“So are you guys gonna go on an actual date sometime soon? Or are you both happy doing this weird old fashioned courting dance?”

His heart feels like it stops and he turns abruptly to Debs who’s looking at him expectantly. “What?” 

“What?”

“I, you knew?” His mouth is dry, and his chest is already heaving with his anxiety. 

To her credit, Debs just comes to the table, sitting down, reaching to put a hand on Jonas’ arm to ground him. 

“Hey hey, i’m sorry. I just assumed. I didn’t know anything. I just guessed ‘cause you sounded so happy talking about him. I won’t say anything, you know I wouldn’t. And we can stop talking about it.”

“I…. i’m sorry I-”

“Don’t apologise. We’re okay. You’re okay. You’re fine and safe here I promise.”

“I. Okay. Thank you.” Jonas nods, still shaking, although his breathing slowly starts to even out. “Also to answer your question-”

He coughs, words sticking a little in his throat.

“I don’t know. Feelings are….. Hard.”

“You’re not wrong. I know it took forever for me and my wife to get together, there was plenty of confusion and a fair amount of heartbreak until it all worked out.”

“Yeah?”

She nods seriously. “To misquote the wise Jeff Goldblum. Love finds a way.” 

“He is very wise.” It’s Jonas’ turn to nod seriously and they both grin at one another.

“It’ll all work out Jonas. You both seem into one another, and if it doesn’t well. He’s an idiot.”

“Thanks Debs.”

“You’re very welcome, now drink up. We have Mr Jamieson coming in and you know how he gets about his dog.”

Jonas did, Mr Jaimeson wasn’t the most pleasant man, so he does. And he giggles as he watches Debs re-tie her braids up properly in preparation for the guys arrival and subsequent shouting.

Jonas himself felt a lot better about his slip up. Just knowing that Debs had a wife was comforting. He didn’t even know she was married, but then again they didn’t really didn’t talk about their personal lives unless something big happened, and being a vet was very involved work so it made sense that Debs wouldn’t want to wear her ring while working with the animals. Even though they did wear gloves. 

It was nice knowing that the backroom of the vets was a safe space to just be. Not the rest of the vets, because customers were unpredictable and you never knew what would happen. But the back room was safe, and he was very grateful for that. As they get up to prep the room ready for Mr Jaimeson, he makes a note to ask Debs about her wife the next chance he got, because he was the reason they didn’t really talk about their personal lives, not wanting to get too close to people. Although that really didn’t seem like much of a problem anymore.

~

“So.” It’s two weeks from the last Saturday, and Jonas is back at the dog shelter. Sitting in the back room with Scratch. Javier was out again walking the dogs and Mitch was on office duty with Cliff.

Scratch pops her gum, leaning back on her hands. “How d’ya start being a vet? Not gonna lie you don’t look like the fuckin’ type who likes blood and shit.”

She’s got Mama’s head in her lap, and she pets over her ears lazily, puppies romping around in the box. Mama had needed a few minutes to herself and had sought Scratch out for cuddles.

“I mean you’re not wrong? But it’s something you get used to. I love animals too much not to? And I like helping out, it’s a good purpose to have, helping things. And animals deserve it more than humans so?” 

Scratch offers him a fist bump.

“Would you not want to like? Go on to be a full vet?”

“Nah, I couldn’t do surgery and stuff like that. It would be too anxiety inducing. So this is more than enough.”

“Not even for the pay rise?”

“I get paid enough to pay my rent and bills so honestly, I don’t think i’de need it.” He shrugs. He had thought about it, but it wasn’t worth it. Sure he wasn’t well off, but he could get everything paid on time and he didn’t need for anything. He was in a good place at least in that regard.

“Well I guess when you put it like that.”

“Plus I wouldn’t want to go back to school thanks, i’m very much done with all of that.”

“Oh yeah, I wouldn’t go back either. School fuckin’ sucks.”

“It really does.”

“Well i’m glad we don’t have to go back.”

“Agreed. Oh, hi Mama.” Mama chooses that point to get up and then promptly flops down onto Jonas’ lap from where he was sitting opposite Scratch.

He grabs his phone from his top pocket, it being there from when he taken pictures of Scratch and Mama before and gets a few pictures, handing it over to Scratch when she makes grabby hands to get a few with Jonas fully in them instead of just his lap. Scratch gets a few of herself too before scooting over, leaning against the wall next to Jonas and grabbing pictures of the three them before handing the phone back while Jonas goes about sending the pictures to Sid, and then Mitch automatically.

“So are you happy working here then?” She doesn’t move back, but she does give him a bit of space, turning instead to lean sideways against the wall.

“Oh yeah. It’s safe you know. And I love the dogs. I don’t fuckin’ think i’de be able to work anywhere else anyway. Plus, working with these guys is the best, I wouldn’t want to work with anyone else.”

“You guys are really close.”

“Yeah well, we’ve all saved each others asses at some point. You don’t go through shit like we did and not be this close.”

“It’s good you all have each other. And i’m glad you all seem to be in a better place?”

“Oh yeah for sure, like. I guess age’ll do that you know? And hey. You’re part of this now Joey. No getting rid of us now.”

Jonas grins, and reaches out to ruffle Scratch’s hair who squarks and almost falls backward. 

He’s about to say something else when the door opens and Mitch comes in, sitting heavily down opposite Jonas, hands reaching out to pet Mama, gaze not leaving Jonas.

“Ya’ can’t just send me cute as fuck photo’s and expect me not to have a fuckin’ heart attack Spots c’mon.”

“What?” Looking up, Jonas goes to pet Mama too, tilting his head as Mitch continues to stare, although now he’s smirking.

“Almost fuckin’ killed me with those pictures with you and this lil’ baby here.”

“Oh.” Jonas can’t really say anything to that, and thankfully Scratch cackles so he doesn’t have to.

“Fuckin’ hell Mitch! I knew you were a fuckin’ sap!”

“Did not!” Mitch turns to look at her, glaring which just gets her to laugh harder. 

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Guys! The pups!” They’d started to shuffle around more as voices had been raised, and Jonas almost falls about giggling as Mitch turns to face him, pouting. And he glances to his side to see Scratch with the exact same expression.

“Sorry Spots.” Mitch mutters, before leaning down to kiss Mama on the head. “Sorry Mama. You gonna see your babies?” 

In answer, Mama gets up, ambling over to the box and climbs in, settling back down as the puppies crowd her. 

“Let’s leave ‘em to it, c’mon.” Mitch is up then, helping Scratch up and then Jonas, and his hands linger again as Scratch leaves the room, shouting to Javier who had presumably come back. 

They’re still practically holding hands until Mitch coughs, letting go. One hand goes to the back of his neck, the other to his pocket.

“You free on Wednesday? I know you needed a rest last week so if you need that again that’s totally fuckin’ fine but like-”

Jonas interrupts, knowing how soft his smile is as he answers. “Yes, i’m free.” 

“Well, I was fuckin’ wonderin’ if we could finish that marathon?”

“Yeah for sure! Early again?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t! Come over at eight, we can try and finish everything.”

“Great alright. Fuck c’mon. Ya’ can’t leave Scratch and Jav alone for too long they get up to shit.”

“See I doubt Jav would do that.”

“Well you weren’t here for the fuckin’ big fire of senior year.” Mitch chuckles, holding the door open to let Jonas through, shutting it quietly behind them as they make their way to the office.

“I guess that’s a story you have to tell me then huh?”

“It really fuckin’ is. Oi!” They’re at the office and Jonas perches on one of the desks, getting comfortable when Mitch does beside him. “Help me tell Spots about the big fire.”

~

Sid freaks out when he tells her, laughing loudly down the phone.

He’s in bed on the monday, Basil asleep on his chest while he talks to Sidney.

“Jo, JoJo. Are you gonna do anything? Like? Are you gonna make a move?”

“SID! No! Of course i’m not!” 

“What? You’ve known each other for like…. Months now. And you talk to him every fucking day. You obviously like each other!”

“I don’t know if he likes me! We don’t know that! You’re assuming things!” 

“If i’m assuming things then we both are. Look, if I see him around you i’ll know if he likes you-”

“Sid no-”

“Sid yes. You say you go to the dogs shelter right like? Every week.”

“Ive been twice-”

“Basically every week. So how about I come ‘round next week and just come with you?”

“I…… you’re going to come anyway aren’t you?’

“Yep! So i’ll see you next Saturday JoJo!” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He changes the subject then, and tries not to be anxious over it.

~

Jonas manages sleep on the tuesday, a lot more comfortable now with his feelings than he had been the last time Mitch had come over. 

Which is odd in itself, because it felt like an eternity but also no time at all since Mitch had last been. A lot could happen over a short period of time apparently. Time was weird. And Jonas didn’t want to think about it too deeply.

He still wakes up early though, early enough that even Basil just rolls over and goes back to sleep. Mrrping grumpily when Jonas wakes him. So he sets everything up, getting the last of the DVDs set up and the last few series’ on his laptop. 

To pass the time he busies himself getting ready as well as grabbing snacks out. Although not as may as last time seeing as though Mitch probably wouldn’t eat a lot. 

Showering takes up a lot of that time. Mostly because he was being lazy and taking his time. Trying to busy himself so his anxiety wouldn’t spike. It hadn’t done really the last few times he had seen Mitch, or even thought about Mitch. But they were both….. Flirting? He guessed they were flirting. And they would be alone all day. Not that Jonas minded, in fact he was looking forward to it.

There had been a few occasions over the last few weeks where his stomach had lurched when he had thought of what they were doing. And there had been a few nightmares and panic attacks. But for the most part, he was getting better at rejecting those thoughts. That had started really with the acceptance from Sid and Basil, and it had become a little easier with the outright acceptance from Mitch and Debs, as well as Scratch and Javier.

With that thought in mind he finishes his shower, getting dressed into comfortable sweatpants because he was going to be in all day, and he didn’t think Mitch would think less of him for that, as well as a soft sweater. 

After he’s fed Basil and gotten coffee he sits, although he’s barely sat for five minutes when the buzzer goes. He’s up like a shot, which he could be embarrassed about later, and goes to the buzzer.

“Hello?” 

“Heya Spots, lemme up?” Mitch sounds tired and vaguely annoyed, which is worrying.

“Yeah of course.” He unlocks the main door and goes over to his personal door. 

Soon Mitch is knocking and Jonas opens the door, looking Mitch over automatically.

“You okay Mitchy?”

“Yeah just.” Mitch has a bag again, and that’s dropped as he comes into the apartment, kicking the door closed. He shrugs his hoodie off, dumping it by the bag as Jonas leads him into the kitchen, going over to the kettle. “Long fuckin’ night.”

He looks like it had been. There’s a deep gash above his eye thats scabbing, and the dark circles under his eyes are even deeper than usual. He’s walking slowly too, hunched over and near staggering.

“Hey, we could have rescheduled if you needed to sleep Mitch, really we can do this anytime.” He’s already making Mitch a coffee, and Mitch comes over, leaning on the counter next to him, arms crossed.

He was wearing sweatpants surprisingly, Jonas had only ever seen him in torn up jeans. He must be tired if he hadn’t changed from what Jonas presumes is pyjamas.

“Nah Spots, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He smiles, and although it reaches his eyes it can’t hide his exhaustion.

“Something dog related or other job related?”

Jonas hands the coffee over and Mitch takes it gratefully, drinking about half of in one go even though it must burn.

“Second one. Movin’ shit this time. Mostly. We got fuckin’ interupted.”

“You can go home if you want? Or I have blankets if you want to nap here? Just for an hour? Please Mitch you look dead on your feet.”

“I fuckin’ feel it, fuck. Maybe? To the second. Not the first, ‘m not goin’ home. We ‘ave plans.”

Slowly, Jonas leads him to the couch, because he was swaying. Although he didn’t smell like alcohol so it must be from the tiredness. 

“Well okay, you finish up your drink and get yourself wrapped up okay. I’m going to get something for that gash above your eye.”

“Nah Spots ya’ don’t ‘ave to-”

“Mitch, shush. Give me a second.”

He’d always had a small emergency kit in his bathroom, after having one for years under his bed. And it’s been whittled down to the essentials. Grabbing it from the medicine cabinet above his sink he goes back into the livingroom, seeing that Mitch had fully wrapped himself up and was already leaning his head back.

Jonas doesn’t really think about it as he goes to the couch, kneeling next to Mitch, automatically tilting his head back up, kit already opened.

“This’ll sting. Then i’m gonna put a plaster over it okay? Just in case you knock it and it reopens.”

“Ya’ too good t’me Spots. Fuck OW!” He flinches back with a hiss when Jonas wipes over the cut with the antiseptic. 

“Don’t be a baby. Look, done.” He repeats what Sid had told him a thousand times while patching him up, and gently he taps on the plaster after placing it over the wound. Another mimic.

“I…. Thanks Spots.” Mitch looks up at him from where Jonas was hovering above, and again, Jonas resists the urge to kiss him.

“Anytime. Now, let me put this back and you lie down alright?” Packing away everything again, he reluctantly gets up. And when he almost trips on a blanket, it’s Mitch’s warm hand on his arm that steadies him.

Trying to hold himself together he puts the kit away, chiding himself for getting giddy at such a stupidly simple gesture that Mitch probably hadn’t even thought about. 

Mitch is still settling himself when Jonas goes back into the living room, so he goes into the kitchen to get his coffee and throw away the plaster plastic and cotton ball he had used. Circling back, Mitch has apparently settled down then across the couch, head pillowed on a blanket on the arm rest. But then there was Basil, getting comfortable and making biscuits on Mitch’s chest. 

So Jonas waits until Basil has settled before lifting Mitch’s legs up. Sitting in that spot, he then rests them back over his lap. Then he gets his DS out, turning the sound right down although he can still hear it.

“Spots?” Mitch sounds as if he’s barely clinging to consciousness.

“Go to sleep, i’ll wake you up for lunch okay?”

“S’this okay?”

“This is more than okay Mitchy I promise.”

“‘Kay.” 

And it is okay. Because even though his stomach was turning with both excitement and a lingering anxiety, he felt settled. Mitch’s legs were a comforting weight on his lap, and his slow snores eventually mix with Basil’s loud purring and the quiet animal crossing music from Jonas’ DS. The weight and noise are more than enough to soothe Jonas, which gives Jonas time to think.

He was happy here, with his cat and Mitch. Both of whom who had been integral to Jonas’ recent openness and ultimately his happiness. Because he had been okay before now, but having Basil and having a solid friend that wasn’t his sister had done wonders for him. And that friendship turning into something more had given him a freedom within himself that he had been yearning for for years.

Okay, he still wasn’t great. Dean’s voice still lingered in the back of his thoughts whenever he let himself overthink or let his thoughts wander. And his anxiety was still ever present within his life, as well as the fact that he still got panic attacks. But he was better now than he had been six months ago.

So he tries to settle himself, focusing on the butterflies in his stomach rather than succumbing to the anxiety. Although the more he tries, the louder it gets.

‘Shouldn’t be allowed’

‘Disgusting’

‘Horrific’

‘Waste of space’

Jonas swallows all of this down, eyes squeezing shut as his hands reach out to grab Basil from Mitch’s chest, lifting him gently to then hold him close, burying his face in Basil’s soft fur.

Basil just nuzzles into Jonas’ hair, purring even louder and meowing quietly as Jonas gets his breath back from where his chest had been tightening. And he focuses on the weight of Mitch’s legs too. Mitch liked him, Mitch liked him enough to fall asleep at his place. And Sid loved him. And here was Basil too, loving him so nonjudgmentally.

Eventually, the buzzing in his head stops. And he realises he’s been clutching at one of Mitch’s shins. Although with a glance, Jonas can see that Mitch hadn’t woken up.

Basil wiggles then out of his grip now that Jonas wasn’t panicking, and goes back to curl up on Mitch’s chest, although he continues purring, giving Jonas those slow blinks that meant he was being kissed in cat.

Jonas was fine, he really was. And when his head clears, he finds that it’s not a lie he’s trying to convince himself of. He actually is fine. Mitch’s presence is grounding, because Jonas knows that if needs be, he could wake Mitch up and Mitch would help in any way he could. Because Mitch was just like that. Sure he was sort of gross and rough, but when he cared he really cared. And he was so gentle with Jonas, even the teasing wasn’t like it had initially been given that Mitch now knew his boundaries. 

Looking over at Mitch, Jonas can’t help but smile as he thinks all of this over. It was really nice knowing somebody other than Sid cared. And to have it be Mitch, the first guy he had been able to admit to having a crush on and was already friends with? That just made it even better.

Going back to his game, he settles himself in for the next few hours.

-

It hits lunch time, and Jonas rouses himself from the almost-doze he had slumped into.

“Hey Mitch, Mitchy.” Putting a hand onto Mitch’s knee he shakes it gently, and then a bit more forcefully when Mitch doesn’t even stir.

“Mitch!”

With the rough movement Mitch jerks awake, almost falling off of the couch. “Wha’?” 

He’s only saved from falling by Jonas clutching at his legs, hand reaching out further up his side to stop him. “It’s lunchtime.”

“Spots?” His surprised look eases then into the dopey smile Jonas had gotten used to.

“Yeah it’s me. You want lunch?” 

Mitch yawns but doesn’t move “I’de fuckin’ kill for a coffee. Wadda’ya sittin’ there for? ‘M sorry I took up all the space-” Then he does go to move and Jonas catches his legs again so he can’t get up.

“Don’t be daft. I could have sat anywhere.” 

“So, ya’ chose to sit there?”

“Yeah.” When Jonas nods, Mitch’s sleepy grin grows wider and he closes his eyes again, thumping his head back. 

“Ya’ gonna kill me Spots ya’ know that?”

“Well… I hope I don’t. Now move your legs I need food.”

“I’ll help, wait fuck. Basil, move.” Gently he moves Basil, easily picking Basil up to plonk him on the back of the couch. Clumsily then he rolls off the couch, practically springing up to hold his hand out and help Jonas up.

“You don’t have to.” They linger again when Jonas takes Mitch’s hands to get up.

“Nah I wanna. Wadda we havin’?”

“I have mac ‘n cheese?” 

“That’s somethin’ I can help cook.”

“Mitch you’re a guest.” First, Jonas puts the kettle on again to get the coffee and then starts getting the pans out.

“So? ‘M eatin’ ya’ food I can atleast help. Oh shit, ya’ doin’ it the fuckin’ proper way. I just have the fuckin’ easy mac shit.”

“Mac ‘n cheese is nicest with proper stuff, you still want to help?”

“Fuck yeah, just tell me what to do Spots.” 

“Well, can you get the cheese out for me and grate half the block, wait no there’s two of us do all of it. It melts easier when it’s grated. The graters in that cupboard.” He motions and Mitch follows the directions easily while Jonas puts the pasta into a pot with water and sets it to boil. 

“You want it in a bowl?”

“Hm, oh yeah, they’re in that one. You wanted a coffee yeah?”

“Yeah, uh please.”

“You feeling any better?” Jonas busies himself getting the drinks sorted and stirring the pasta, because otherwise he’d focus on how domestic this whole situation was. 

“I am yeah, thanks for letting me crash out.”

“You needed it. And you got at least five hours so that should set you right for a while considering you don’t normally get that much right?”

“Fuckin’ really? Shit. I guess I sleep better when i’m around ya’ Spots.” 

Jonas blushes instantly at that, and he turns to stir the pasta so he has an excuse for Mitch to not see his face. Because really, how else was he supposed to hear that and not blush and grin like an idiot. 

“Y-yeah. Guess so.” 

“Hm, ya’ want all this grated?”

“Yes please. How fancy do you want this? Like, I could add breadcrumbs, I think I have them. And I could bake it for a bit if you wanted?” 

“Nah, ‘m too hungry for that.”

Jonas nods. “Good, same here.” 

Once he’s made the coffees and set them aside, the pasta was done. So he drains it, adding salt and pepper, leaving out the usual sriracha he’d put in because he didn’t know well Mitch would handle the spice, even if it was barely there. He adds some milk too, although he’s out of butter.

“Pass me the cheese?” 

Mitch does, hovering as Jonas puts everything back onto the heat so the cheese will melt properly. 

It’s nice to have Mitch at his shoulder, and they move around one another fairly easily with only minimal bumping into one another. And soon, Mitch has their coffees and has gone into the living room while Jonas grabbed their bowls.

“Only eat what you want Mitch, you don’t have to finish it if you don’t want to.” Jonas tries to sound nonchalant as he hands Mitch’s bowl over, sitting heavily next to him before grabbing the laptop.

“I… thanks Spots. You, uh? Ya’ fuckin’ noticed that?” 

“Well I guess I just pay attention.” Jonas tries to shrug it off, but Mitch nudges their arms together.

“Well ya’ one of the few who do.” He stops, leaving their arms pressed together, juggling his bowl and mug before steadying the laptop on Jonas’ knee absentmindedly. 

“I’m glad i’m one of the ones who get to.”

“I…. fuckin’ yeah. I, I pay attention too. Just to fuckin’ uh, let ya’ know.”

Jonas manages to look over then, hands burning a little on his bowl to see Mitch staring back, although when he catches Jonas’ eye he looks away, biting his lip and scratching his head. 

“You’re the first person who has in a long time Mitchy.” Emboldened by his lack of panic attack before he says it into the quiet, staring at the middle of Mitch’s forehead. Full eye contact right now would be a bit much, but he could at least focus on Mitch’s slowly flushing face.

“Fuck uh. This is uh, good.” Mitch scratches his head again, obviously flustered as he pushes a spoonful of the pasta into his mouth, and he squarks at the heat, closing his mouth tight as Jonas laughs at his expression.

“It’s hot you dork!” 

“I fuckin’ knew that. Ow.” He sticks his tongue out “Ith it bthurnt?” 

“No, put your tongue away!” Mitch leans forward and Jonas puts a hand to his face, keeping him where he is, although not pushing him away completely.

“Wha’ ya’ not gonna kiss it better Spots?” His voice is teasing, smirk coming through despite the fact that his tongue is now out again.

And Jonas is so, so tempted. Enough so that he leans forward, and he watches Mitch’s eyes widen as he leans in that inch. Smirk turning into something surprised as his eyes flick to Jonas’s lips. One a spur of the moment, Jonas is about to lean in fully-

And then suddenly Basil is in his face before dropping down, head going straight towards his bowl to get the cheese and Jonas’ focus shifts.

“Basil!” He manages to get his hand over his bowl at the last second, getting head butted and then meowed at angrily. “You can’t eat cheese, it has milk in it.”

“Cat’s can’t have milk?” Mitch is looking a little slack jawed, eyes vaguely glassy and still focused on the bottom part of Jonas’ face as he asks his question.

“Cats are lactose intolerant. Basil, no!” Scooping Basil up with one hand, Jonas plonks him onto the floor, rolling his eyes as Basil huffs at him, flicking his tail angirly before stalking off. “I’m sorry, he’s awful when it comes to food-”

“Nah don’t be sorry Spots. Guess we should eat this before it gets cold though yeah?”

The moments gone, and Jonas lets himself mourn it for a second before taking a sip from his drink. “Yeah. You want to finish up the series now?”

“You fuckin’ bet.”

They have two more incarnations of the show to go and are currently watching a film on the tv when Jonas realises how late it is. He and Mitch are bundled in separate blankets, although they’ve both leaning heavily on one another with Basil spread across their laps. Mitch had his legs up on the coffee table while Jonas’ legs were crossed and the one leg pressed against Mitch was practically in the other mans lap. It hadn’t been initially, he had been awkwardly and sort of painfully hovering his leg above Mitch’s until Mitch had huffed softly under his breath and pushed Jonas’ leg down so it was resting on his own and that had been that.

“Guess we’re gonna leave it here yeah?” Mitch yawns as he asks, and Jonas nods through his stretch as the credits roll.

“Just let me know when we can finish it all off. Maybe we can start another show after that?”

“I’de really fuckin’ like that Spots. 

“Alright then, I guess we’ll pick when we finish these off?” He’s standing, leading Mitch to do the door sleepily. 

“Will do. Alright.” He’s wrapped up in a hug just before he gets to the door. It’s two armed this time, and Mitch is gentle in wrapping his arms around him before he squeezes, tight and safe feeling. “I’ll see you saturday with your sister yeah?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to pick us up-”

“Nah ‘m gonna.” With one last queeze, Mitch lets go before opening the door. “See ya at 10 on saturday.” And then he’s gone, closing the door quietly behind him. Leaving Jonas alone in the hallway, Basil winding around his legs.

“Basil we nearly kissed.” Basil just meows. “I guess it was too early, you were right to interrupt. I wasn’t going to do anything about anything was I? I should keep to that.” Basil meows again, although he sounds disgruntled. “Or not? I want to do something about my feelings. Maybe. Probably. Maybe, I don’t know.” 

Instead of standing around in the hallway, he shakes himself and goes back into the livingroom, plonking himself down in the blanket pile and grabbing his phone. 

“I think Basil. I will try and act on my feelings. At some point. Not now, because it’s very soon. And Sid’s coming on saturday and I want that to go smoothly. And no matter what Mitch did it could just be him getting caught up in the moment. I’ll see what Sid says about stuff when she gets here I think. I can’t do anything until i’ve got her judgement you know?” 

Basil jumps up and land heavily next to Jonas before settling half onto the couch and half on Jonas’ lap before he starts purring.

“I’ll take that as you thinking it’s a good idea.”

-

“I’m so excited to meet this guy properly.” Sid had turned up early, so they had managed coffee and a quick rundown of the wednesday. “I’m gonna rip him to shreds!” 

“Sid-”

“In the best way possible! This is gonna be so fun!”

“SID!”

“Oh look here’s loverboy now, ooft his music taste leaves something to be desired-”

“Sid!” Jonas shoves a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes as Mitch pulls up, leaning out the window with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Hey Spots, clone of Spots. Ya ready?” 

“Uhm, fucking rude. I’m Sidney, call me Sid. And I CALL SHOTGUN!” Jonas is still trying to stop blushing as Sidney runs around the car, meaning his reaction is delayed.

“HEY!” 

“SNOOZE YOU LOSE!”

Jonas watches as she throws herself into the front seat, startling Mitch who drops his cigarette out the window. Jonas just sighs, going to sit in the back behind Mitch, although he shifts to the middle slightly when Mitch tries to catch his eye in the rearview mirror.

“You both ready t’ fuckin’ go?”

Jonas nods and Sid chimes in with a “Yeah!”

“Alright then.” Mitch drives slower than he usually would, and he even turns the music down a bit. Or he does when instantly, Sid starts asking questions.

“So, you met Jo at the vets?” 

“Yeah, he saved Buddy!”

“Buddy?”

“My fuckin’ pet. He’s like a rodent thing? Right Spots?”

“I guess he’s a rodent? Maybe? He’s…. Something.”

“He’s fuckin’ cute is all I know.”

“And you just? Don’t know? What he is?” Sid looks perplexed, turning around to look at Mitch properly.

“Nope. Picked ‘im up from the side o’ the road when he was a baby.”

“I know Jo showed me pictures of like, you and Buddy but I thought you knew what he was.”

“You didn’t mind showin’ your sis pics of my ugly mug huh Spots?”

“Oh shut up. I was showing her Buddy.”

“Yeah yeah, ya’ just wanted to show me off.” 

Jonas snorts “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Oh I will.”

Sidney snorts at the pair of them. “Okay, yep. It’s already confirmed. You’re both fucking hopeless.”

“Shut up.” Jonas can only sigh, because she’s not wrong. 

“Why do I think she and Scratch are gonna get along real fuckin’ well?” Mitch stage whispers to him, looking over his shoulder to wink at Jonas. Although Jonas can’t enjoy it as both he and Sid shout-

“WATCH THE ROAD!” Which gets him to roll his eyes but turn back around, and Jonas doesn’t miss the small smile he tried to hide.

Scratch and Javier are on them as soon as they all get out of the car.

“WHOSETHISWHOSETHIS?” Scratch practically launches herself at Sidney like she had done with Jonas, although Sid catches her easily, shifting her onto her back with one fluid motion.

“I’m Sidney. But people call me Sid.”

“Oh you’re strong. I like you. WE’RE KEEPING THIS ONE TOO MITCH!” Scratch just seems to settle in, looping her arms and legs easily around Sid who doesn’t seem bothered. But Jonas knows his sister, and he knows that this is her trying to keep her cool. Although by the gentle blush on her cheeks, he can tell it’s because Scratch is a pretty girl who’s showing her blatant and outright affection rather than from awkwardness.

Mitch just scoffs “Yeah yeah, fuck off Scratch. Sid, that’s Scratch. This is Javier, and Cliff should be around somewhere.”

“Sick. Are you gonna show me around then?” Sid’s question is aimed at Scratch who nods eagerly. 

“Fuck yeah, ill direct you! Let’s go see the puppies.” Then they go towards the kennels without a glance back.

“Wow, we’re fucked huh?” Mitch laughs in disbelief. Turning to Jonas who can only nod as Javier cackles at them.

“I can’t wait to see where this goes. Come on, guess you guys are in the office with us.” 

Cliff just holds a hand up to say hi when they come in, and Jonas sits on Mitch’s chair, crossing his legs to get comfortable as Mitch and Javier get settled on the desks.

“You guys really need to get more chairs.” Jonas leans back, stretching a little.

“Eh, we’ll get to it. Do ya’ really think we’re fucked? Like? Is your clone gonna kill me in my sleep or some shit?” 

“No? She might give you a bit of a hard time but I doubt she’ll do anything worse than that. Especially now she’s met Scratch.”

“Oh?” The three other men seem to lean forward at that, always the gossips, and Jonas can’t help but giggle at them.

“I’m assuming you guys can keep a secret?”

They all nod enthusiastically with Javier throwing in an “Of fucking course!”

“Well.” Jonas was loving this, and he drags it out as long as he can. “I think that Sid will come out of today having the biggest crush on Scratch.”

“Hell fuckin’ yeah.” Mitch whispers and high fives Javier. “Shit that’d be so good for Scratch like. Her last girlfriend was a fuckin’ dickhead. D’ya think we should get ‘em together?”

“Yeeeesssssssss!” Javier hisses, punching the air. “Fuck we haven’t set someone up in a loooooong time. Not after that time with Cliff-”

“Shaddup Jav.” Cliff cuts him off, huffing and pulling his cap down low over his eyes as Javier laughs, so loud and physically he almost falls off the desk.

“I think Sid can woo Scratch herself, but if there’s no progress in a few weeks and they both seem into the other than yes? I’m not going to force either into a relationship though.”

“Yes Spots!” Mitch leans forward, winking at Jonas as he does so. “Welcome to the fuckin’ dark side.”

“We have dogs and snacks!” Javier still hasn’t properly stopped laughing, so his fist is shaking as he holds it out for Jonas to bump.

“So, we leave them in there for a few hours before bothering them right?” Jonas asks the room at large, but while Javier and Mitch are nodding Cliff pipes up.

“Or we could leave ‘em. ‘Cause you know, you guys meddling cost me my fucking girlfriend last time.”

“Oh? Well maybe we should leave them then.” There was very much a story there that Jonas wasn’t going to ask about until he and Mitch were alone, because Cliff was easily aggravated and he didn’t want to cause any aggravation between the friends.

“I mean… we could just… nudge ‘em together.” Mitch motions and Cliff huffs again.

“You nudged my girlfriend into a fucking lake. We’re not fucking nudging anyone.”

There’s a very tense silence then, and Jonas stiffens as the three other guys look at each other for a second before Mitch snorts, and then Javier does and then they’re laughing and Cliff is joining in, taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair as he laughs, going from resigned laughter to being genuine. “Fuck you guys.”

The tension bleeds from everyone's shoulders then, and Jonas lets himself relax a little as the conversation turns elsewhere.

After an hour of just chatting, Jonas gets a text from Sid.

Sid: Gt here now! Pups! Come alone!

As if that wasn’t ominous.

“Hm, Sid wants me, be back in a second alright?” 

“Sure Spots.”

Jonas makes his way to the backroom, cooing at the dogs as he went. And is unsurprised when he’s dragged into the room as soon as he opens the door.

“Scratch told me everything. Ev-ry-thing.” Sid has dragged him to the floor by the puppies, because the closer to the puppies the better in every situation, but he’s sat in front of Scratch and Sid who turn to look at him, both serious although there’s mischief in their eyes.

“We’re going to get you two losers together.” Scratch starts “We have a plan.” 

“What?” He’s not surprised, and he’s not happy either. “Guys. Come on now.”

“You’re both obvious and oblivious.” Sid just waves a hand. “So you need our help.”

“I don’t think I do. Look.” He knows he won’t get anywhere with them unless he tells them what has happened so far. And he definitely knows they won’t stop meddling until he does. “You both have to promise not to repeat anything i’m going to say now okay?”

They share a look, before turning to him with matching beams. And oh, they were both going to be trouble as friends he just knew it. “We promise.”

“So, we almost kissed.” 

That’s enough to start the story, and he manages to fill them both in within twenty minutes. Leaving them both with their chins in their hands, obviously thinking.

“I guess we don’t need to do any work then.” Scratch seems sad as she says it, and Jonas feels a little bad.

“You could always try and set Jav up? I’de stay away from Cliff though, he’s still angry about the last girlfriend you guys uhm, I guess meddled with?”

“He can get over himself, they were gonna break up anyway.” She catches as Sid goes to ask a question, patting her arm “I’ll text you about it later.”

“So, maybe just. Leave me and Mitch to it?”

Sid flops down so she’s lying on the floor sighing. “Fine.”

“Wanna see something hilarious though? And it’s even better now we know what we know? Here, Joey, hold this.”

Suddenly, Jonas is holding a puppy that wiggles around in his hands before settling as he cradles it to his chest. “Wha-”

Then Scratch has her phone up, getting a picture of him, probably slack jawed in question. “There! Sent to Mitch! And the timer starts now!” 

“Scratch?” He’s confused to say the least, but then the puppy licks at his finger and he can’t focus on anything else. 

He’s holding the puppy up, bumping noses with it just to get the puppy to lick at his face when the door opens and Mitch comes in, sitting down easily next to Jonas, reaching into the box to grab a puppy to put onto his lap.

“Just under a minute.” Jonas barely hears Scratch mutter to Sid before they both fall about giggling.

“They’re fuckin’ cute right?” Mitch knocks their shoulders together companionably, either oblivious to or ignoring the girls as he holds his puppy close. When he’s paying attention Jonas realises he’s holding Tot and Mitch has Penny. 

“Oh for sure. If I didn’t have Basil i’de probably want one.” He kisses the top of Tot’s head, nuzzling his face into the soft fur.

“I wish we could keep ‘em but they’re gonna get rehomed. Aintcha’ baby?” Mitch holds up Penny and gently moves her so it looks like she’s nodding her head. “Yeah. Ya’ gonna get snapped up.”

Mitch looks so soft, and Jonas can’t help but lean into him a little. And Mitch seems to have a similar ideas as he presses their knees together firmly.

“I came in t’ ask if ya’ wanted t’ walk the dogs w’ me?” 

“Oh, yeah I can do that. Here take Tots.” The puppies both get handed to Sid as Mitch and Jonas get up, although Scratch gently takes Penny so Sid doesn’t get overwhelmed.

“You guys take your time.” Sid grins, sharing a wink with Scratch who cackles, leaving Jonas to hush them behind his back as he practically pushes Mitch out the door.

“Wha’ was that about?” He asks, twisting around to look at Jonas as Jonas continues pushing him down the line of pens. “Wait fuck I need t’ get the dogs”

“Oh right, sorry. And uh, I don’t think we need our plan anymore. They’re doing just fine.”

“Fuckin’ really?”

“They’re already as thick as thieves.” Jonas just nods as Mitch goes into the first pen, fussing over the terrier in there, grabbing a lead from his belt which Jonas only now notices.

“Ya good with getting two of the smaller ones? Also fuck. Jav’s gonna be fuckin’ upset about that. He was lookin’ forward to gettin ‘em together.”

“Well…. He can try? We just won’t tell him that they’re fine on their own. Wouldn’t want to ruin it for him. And yeah.” He takes the lead given to him, excited terrier on the end as Mitch goes to the next penn. 

“Hmm, yeah that sounds good. Ya’ don’t think Sid’ll mind? Scratch’ll think it’s fuckin’ hilairious.” 

“Nah Sid will too. They have similar chaotic energies.” He’s handed another lead with a small staffie on the end who winds around his legs before bumping into the terrier, licking their face enthusiastically.

“Well that’s good t’ know. Alright ya’ ready? We’ll walk the half hour t’ the park, let them run for an hour then the half hour back alright?” He only answers when he’s got four large dogs himself, turning to Jonas just before they leave the pens.

“That sounds good yeah.” Jonas grins, secretly glad it’s not a straight two hour walk.

“Fuckin’ rad alright. Let’s go babies!” Despite how rough his voice is, it sounds soft and high when he coos at the dogs, already walking to the gates with Jonas following behind.

“So. How were Scratch and Sid? Fuck, guess ‘m more invested than I thought. Oi, babies stop it.” Mitch’s sentence is cut short as one of the dogs playfully snaps at the other, and it gives Jonas time to fall into step, the dogs only pulling a little at their leads.

“I mean they were pretty close already. Neither are good with personal space though so that could just be them. Very close already though, partners in crime levels I would say. Why are you so invested anyway?”

“‘Cause then the heat ain’t on me. I’ve fuckin’ avoided her questions this long I don’t know how much longer i’ll get.”

“What? You’re scared of her questioning you? I know she talks a big game but really Mitch she wouldn’t put you through the ringer or anything.”

“You’d say that ‘cause she’s ya’ sister. Nah, she’s gonna ask my intentions and shit I can see it.”

“And what are your intentions then Mitchy?” Jonas manages to tease, because ultimately Mitch was right, she would grill him. Jonas had totally lied to try and put him at ease, not that it had worked.

“Obviously, to make you our resident vet.” He drags out the ‘obviously’, smirking over so brazenly that Jonas has to blush.

“Well, I guess you’ve already done that. Anything else she should know about?”

“Only that ya’ part of our lil’ gang now Spots. And that extends t’ her too. You trust ‘er so we trust ‘er. You or her need fuckin’ help? We’ll fuckin’ help.” 

“That’s.” Jonas is a little lost for words, because Mitch sounds so genuine, and when he looks over at Joans the hardness in his eyes shows that he is too. “That means a lot Mitch thank you.”

“Yeah well. We look after our own.”

“Well, the same goes for you lot.” Jonas manages to get past the small lump that’s formed in his throat. “If you ever need patching up after a bad night, you know where to find me.”

“Even though ya’ obviously don’t approve and I know your clone won’t either?”

“It’s not that I don’t approve.” Jonas winces a little, because he must have been obvious with his worry “I just don’t like seeing you hurt is all. Any of you. So all I can do is help afterwards.”

“Yeah well.” Mitch awkwardly scratches at his arm, shushing the dogs gently when the look over at him at the movement of the leads. “Thanks for that uh, it means a fuckin’ lot.”

“Well, you’re welcome.” For lack of anything else to say Jonas shrugs, flush still high on his cheeks.

“I guess we’re at what? A level four by now huh Spots?”

“Nah, we’re level five for sure.”

“Wow, we’re fuckin’ further than I thought then.” Mitch laughs, and Jonas feels warm inside that their in-joke was able to do that.  
“Oh definitely. It was totally showing me the puppies that did it though.”

“And ‘ere I was thinkin’ it was just my natural fuckin’ charm.”

“Maybe that played into a little bit.” Jonas admits. “But it was mostly the puppies.”

“Well as long as some of it was me then I guess I don’t fuckin’ mind.” Mitch huffs and rolls his eyes, but he sends a fond smile Jonas’ way. “Oh here we are, you excited babies? Hey no pullin’. We gotsta get inside first.”

The park itself is more of a giant enclosed field with a few benches around the edges. There’s some empty swings and a slide as well as a dilapidated climbing not too far from the entrance. He hadn’t been to a park in years, even one that looked like it was going to fall apart, and he’s drawn to it.

Mitch catches his staring once he’s unclipped all of the dogs, letting them run wild safely in the enclosed space, and gently takes the two leads from Jonas, clipping them back to his belt to keep them out of the way. “I’ll race ya’ to the swings Spots!” 

It’s so unexpected that Jonas doesn’t have a chance to get to the swings, not with Mitch’s head start and long legs, but he tries anyway. Surprised laughter bursting from his chest as he scrabbles to get to the swings, watching as Mitch lands on one, stomach first and ‘ooff’s in pain although it doesn’t stop him swinging.

Jonas doesn’t do that instead he skids to a stop before he reaches the other swing, turning around to sit in before kicking off from the ground, letting the swing take his weight as he starts to kick back and forth to get the swing going properly.

“HAH! You’re a rotten egg Spots!” 

“I’m not the one who just hurt themselves though trying to get to said swings so who's the real winner here? Me. It’s me.”

“Nah Spots. I got to the fuckin’ swings first so I won.”

“How’s your stomach?” He looks down from where he’s swinging and Mitch grimaces before sticking his tongue out. Getting up to sit on the swing properly.

“Whatever.”

“What? You not gonna admit defeat?” Jonas chuckles as Mitch starts to swing, rapidly, as if he’s trying to catch up to Jonas, who upon realising this, kicks harder and faster to get higher and higher.

“I ain’t got nothin’ to admit Spots. Wait fuck hey no, lemme fuckin’ catch up!” 

“Nope!” Some of the dogs come to sniff around the apparatus before running back off, clearly happy to be left to their own devices and having the time of their lives running around. They bark whenever one of the men shouts, running up to wag their tails at the pair before running back off.

“Spots c’mon no fair!”

“What are you a baby? We’re not even in competition here Mitchy! We’re just swinging!”

“Ya’ say that but’cha kickin’ as high as ya can go!” 

“I just like swinging!” Jonas just laughs back, hair whipping in his face on the backswing, managing to catch sight of Mitch grinning at him through the strands.

“Oh you like swingin’? I’ll give you swingin’!” Abruptly Mitch stops, shoes dragging through the dirt as he hops off the swing, coming to the back of Jonas.

“Mitch-” Before Jonas knows it, strong hands are on his back, pushing him higher with a slight jolt, and then again. “MITCH!” 

“What? You wanted t’ swing right?”

“If I fall off so help me you’re gonna get it!” Jonas shouts, clinging desperately to the chains as Mitch pushes him higher and higher. 

“I wont let’cha fall spots c’mon wadda’ya take me for?” 

“Someone who apparently likes to get on my last nerve!” He’s laughing as he says it though, the wind pushing at his clothes, being pushed so high it feels like he was flying. He’d reach out and try and touch the sky if he wasn’t so scared of letting go. Like he had when he was younger, convinced he could fly. 

“Ah don’t be so touchy Spots. I wont let’cha fall.”

“So you’ve said!” Jonas shrieks again at a particularly harsh push, which gets Mitch to laugh, the one Jonas had initially thought was mean. He knew better now, so he laughs as well, although the jolt had hurt, and it hits something in his subconscious that he doesn’t want to think about right now. So he shouts back.

“Mitch not as harsh I nearly fell off.”

“Fuck, sorry Spots. You okay?” 

“Yeah just, not as harsh. Please.” 

The next push is a lot gentler, and Jonas doesn’t want to go any higher anyway so he doesn’t say anything. The pushes just keep him at a nice height. The pushing from Mitch is more an excuse for the contact anyway, they both know that. Even if neither will say anything about it.

“You want me to push you?” Jonas asks eventually, not tired of swinging but feeling bad that Mitch was doing all the work.

“Nah m’ fine here Spots.”

“You must be tired looking at my butt constantly.” He doesn’t mean it to sound like it does and he cringes visibly as Mitch laughs with obvious delight.

“I’ll never get tired of lookin’ at your ass Spots.” 

“Yeah so you say.” It’s hard getting the words out through his embarrassment and he chokes on them, which only makes Mitch laugh harder.

“Seriously. Never. Ask me again in twenty fuckin’ years. Answer ‘ll be the same. I promise.”

“You’re already planning that far ahead? Didn’t realise how committed you were Mitchy.” His voice goes back to something teasing despite the words initially getting stuck in his throat, and Jonas is glad Mitch is still pushing him so Mitch can’t see how hard he’s blushing.

“You don’t know the fuckin’ half of it Spots.” Mitch’s voice almost gets lost in the creak of the swings, and he sounds so earnest that Jonas stops the swing abruptly, feet hurting as they drag across the dirt to stop the swing, Mitch’s hand coming to rest on his back, ready to push him but managing not to. 

Jonas turns, eyes searching out Mitch’s. “You constantly manage to surprise me.” Nobody would be able to deny the soft awe in his voice, and automatically his hands go to cover Mitch’s from where they were still hovering.

“What? That I stare at your ass? ‘Cause honestly Spots I ain’t been subtle-”

Jonas interrupts, rolling his eyes fondly at the admission “No, that you want me around in twenty years.”

Mitch blinks once. Slowly. “Why wouldn’t I want’cha around in twenty years?”

“Well.” Jonas swallows. “The only other person who has ever wanted me to stick around is Sid. It’s not uhm, it’s not something i’m used to.”

He’s pulled into a hug before he can realise what’s happening, and he buries his face readily into Mitch’s chest.

“I want’cha around for as long as you’ll have me Jonas.” The use of his name has Jonas’ breath hitching, and that gets Mitch to slowly rub circles into his back. “You’re safe now. With me. With us. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt ya now Spots. I promise.”

He’s almost crying at the simple statement, tears are brimming behind his eyelids, but then a wet snout boops his hand from where it’s around Mitch’s waist and he swallows them back, hand reaching out to pet at whichever dog it was before unwillingly letting go of Mitch.

“I guess we should go back huh?”

“Guess we should. Now c’mon. Most of these fuckers are great on recall but Busters a fuckin’ nightmare. We might need to chse ‘im.”

They manage to leash the majority of the dogs first try, them coming over to Mitch eagerly, ready to go back home for dinner. But Buster really is a handful. He was a dog on the smaller side, a mix of everything, and he treats Mitch chasing after him as a game. Jonas has a great time watching the pair run about, even as he struggles to hold the other dogs.

“GOTCHA!” Mitch tackles the dog triumphantly when he manages to catch them. The dog was loving it, rolling over to lick and slobber at Mitch’s face as Mitch clips the lead on. “Alright Spots let’s get back!” 

The tears Jonas had been near shedding had dried up along with the lump in his throat while he had been waiting for Mitch, so the heavy air surrounding them eased into something looser. Less serious. 

“So.” Jonas gives over the majority of the dogs and Mitch takes them easily as they fall into step again. “You stare at my butt all the time huh?”

“Urgh Spots.” Mitch blows out a heavy breath, laughing lightly with what Jonas assumes is embarrassment as his cheeks flush. “I mean, I ain’t gonna fuckin’ lie and say no.”

“Well, I guess that’s fair.” Jonas really doesn’t know how he has the confidence to say any of this other than that he knows he can hide behind his teasing tone. “I spend a lot of time staring at your hands and arms, so we’re in the same boat. Sort of.” 

He says it as if he’s joking, but Mitch smirks at him so widely that Jonas knows he’s been caught out on it. 

“Do ya’ now Spots?”

“I don’t know you tell me.” This definitely was flirting, and now that he’s caught up with himself in the quiet of their walk back, Jonas deflates a little. Because while he was comfortable, he wasn’t used to it. Not at all. But maybe he could get comfortable with this, eventually. He thinks he’d like to.

“Well I ain’t gonna say shit Spots. Don’t wanna fuckin’ reveal anymore.”

“There’s more to reveal?” Jonas raises an eyebrow, breathing unnaturally calm for how he feels. But he was fine with this, with Mitch smiling at him cheekily as the walk the dogs as they teased one another. And no lingering poison thoughts even enter the back of his mind.

“What? Ya’ wanna know how often I stare at your cute as fuck’ face too?”

“How often?” They’re walking slower than they had on the walk there, not the dogs mind as they take the distraction as a chance to sniff at every available thing they can, winding around their legs, getting tangled but happy. 

“Way more fuckin’ often than you’d think Spots.” Jonas tries to smirk, but all that happens is that he smiles goofily over at Mitch who grins back, wide and blinding. 

“I guess I can live with that.” 

“Well I ain’t gonna stop so you better.”

“Guess I will.”

“Guess you will.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Jonas cracks up. “Wow okay, we really are hopeless. Scratch and Sid were right.”

“Well we never fuckin’ claimed to be anythin’ else.”

“Let’s not tell them they were right though.” Mitch nods.

“You’re right. Ah shit babies, you ready for ya dinner?” They’re almost at the gates and the dogs go wild at the mention of food, and Mitch and Jonas let themselves get pulled into the shelter. “Jav! Ya got their food out?” 

Mitch takes the leads from Jonas, hip bumping him to the office. “Go see if Jav’s in there will ya?”

“Will do.” Jonas bumps back before going up to the office. Javier isn’t in there when Jonas gets in, but Cliff is. He’s slouched on his usual chair and Jonas pales a little because it doesn’t look like he’s breathing. 

Automatically, Jonas goes up to shake him. “Cliff, you okay?” It takes a few shakes to get Cliff to wake up, and Jonas’ heart is in his throat until Cliff snorts, batting Jonas away harshly.

“Wha? Fuck are you?”

“It’s Jonas. You scared me, you didn’t look like you were breathing!” Jonas steps back hastily away from the hands that continue batting until Cliff wakes up fully.

“Well I was a fuckin’ sleep.”

“I know that now!” Cliff sounds a little hostile and it makes Jonas’ hair stand on end as he assumes Cliff regards him from under his fringe.

“Fuckin’ hell. Whadda’ya want anyway?”

“I was just looking for Jav but then you looked like you were dead. Doesn’t matter. Go back to sleep.” Jonas huffs, defences up now as he goes back outside to look for Mitch. 

They literally bump into each other just outside of the office, and Mitch’s hands come to steady Jonas. He’s about to say something, smile forming before he catches sight of Jonas’ face and frowns.

“You alright there Spots?”

“Yeah just Cliff. I guess being Cliff.”

“What did he say? I’ll fuck ‘im up spots-”

“Nah just. He was abrupt. It’s me being too soft about it don’t worry.” Mitch is still frowning and he growls a little which causes Jonas to grab at Mitch’s arms to keep him where he is.

“Mitchy. I’m fine. It was me just being sensitive. I’m grumpy when I wake up too.”

Mitch nods but he’s obviously distracted and trying to look into the office, so Jonas pushes him back a little, turning around to guide him to the kennels and in the direction of the back room. “Lets go and see the puppies before you drop us home yeah?”

“Yeah I guess. I better talk t’ your sister a bit more too. That’s what she’s here for right?”

“Right. Although i’de get ready for more questions if I were you.”

“Fuckin’ yeah. Alright. Let’s go see the fuckin’ pups.”

They slip into the back room and stop at the sight. Javier is covered in all the puppies with Mama sitting on his chest, licking his face while Scratch and Sid took photographs, all of them howling with laughter.

“What the fuck even?” Mitch chuckles at the scene and Scratch looks up, tears streaming down her face.

“I just! You had to fuckin’ be here!” Sid cackles, hands clutching at her stomach.

“Someone get Mama off me! Please! She’s fuckin’ heavy!” 

“No don’t move her!” Scratch interrupts as Jonas goes to go over. “Sit. Leave ‘em to it.”

So Jonas and Mitch sit, leaning against the wall where Sid is sitting, pressed against one another, closer than they need to be.

“So i’m assuming you guys have had a good afternoon then.” Jonas knocks his shoulder into Sid’s who settles properly next to him, passing Scratch her phone to get more pictures of Javier who seems to have accepted his fate and is trying to corral all the dogs onto his chest.

“Very good. I’m glad we get to sit for a bit now though. I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” 

“It’s cause you haven’t.” 

“Haven’t seen much of Mitch either.” She waggles her eyebrows and Mitch turns to look after her properly from where he had been looking at Javier and Scratch.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. Just that I haven’t seen you.”

“Well ‘m ‘ere.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Uh, why?” Jonas’ neck starts to hurt as he looks back and forth between the pair.

“Why what?” She’s totally messing with Mitch now, and Jonas rolls his eyes to himself. They were both as bad as each other, he could tell.

“Why ya’ makin’ such weird statements. If ya’ gonna ask me some fuckin’ questions then just go for it.”

“Ah a man who gets straight to the point. I like it. So. Do you know how to skateboard? What’s your favourite disney film? How are you with spice? Where do you even live? And like, do you own another pair of jeans?”

“Fuck. Alright. I don’t know. Hercules. Uh, food wise not fuckin’ great. Scratch says ‘m too fuckin’ white about it. The trailer park w’ these guys. And yeah, they all look the fuckin’ same though.”  
Jonas listens to the answers as intently as Sid does, and lights up inside about Mitch’s answer to the disney question, because that meant Jonas was right about Mitch early on with the salute thing he did.

“I knew you liked Hercules!” Jonas grins, tapping his feet a little. “You gave me a salute thing when we first met and I remembered that it was how Meg did it int he film.” 

“Oh wow ya noticed that? Shit.” Mitch chuckles.

“It’s cute don’t worry about it.” Jonas says it and hears a squeak from Sid’s side at his comment. Which then makes him think back and blush at what he’s said. He’s waiting for the teasing from Mitch, but it never comes, and he can’t bring himself to look at Mitch in case he’s grossed out at what Jonas has said. 

He’s about to worry, but then he feels Mitch’s hand on his arm, and he looks down to see and feel it squeeze before letting go. So they were okay then.

“So. You got any questions for me then?” Apparently recovered from Jonas’ comment Sid asks, and Jonas looks up at Mitch to see him smirk.

“I fuckin’ do actually. What is your business exactly? You interested in takin’ a pup home? And ya got any embarrassing stories of Joey when he was a kid?”

“I own a high end skateboard shop. Maybe. I’ve given my info to Scratch for when they’re ready to take home so i’ve got a few weeks to decide. And of course I fucking do. Let’s start with the cutest though. When JoJo wanted to marry one of his stuffed animals. There were toilet paper dresses made and everything. I was the officiator!”

“SID!” Jonas tackles her as best he can from where they’re sitting, basically just shoulder checking her hard enough that they both topple onto the ground as he tries to cover her mouth.

But then there are hands on his hips, dragging him back. “Nah spots, I wanna hear this.”

“Mitch!” He’s stopped just short of sitting in Mitch’s lap, guided to his previous place.

“So tell me. How’d this weddin’ go then?”

“Nooooooooooooooooooo.” Jonas thumps his head back against the wall as everyone laughs.

“Yeah Joey we wanna hear this!” Scratch pipes up.

“We really do.” Javier cackles, and Jonas settles in for an embarrassing next hour or two. 

Eventually they leave the shelter, Mitch driving them back. Still at the speed limit with the music low. Jonas had managed to get the front seat this time, with Sid lounging in the back. Jonas spends the short ride with his head against the headrest though, staring out the window as Mitch tapped the steering wheel along with the music.

“Here ya’ go clones. Thanks f’ visitin’ I guess?” When they pull up to Jonas’ apartment Mitch directs this to Sid who nods.

“Thanks for having me. Take care of Jojo alright. Otherwise i’ll fucking hurt you.”

“Sid!” Jonas whips around, scowling as deeply as he can while Mitch just laughs.

“Yeah that’s fuckin’ fair. Alright. I’ll see the both of you soon I guess?”

“Yeah sure, bye Mitch.” Sid gets out, leaving the pair of them.

“I’m sorry about her. Oh gosh she’s waiting, i’ll text you yeah?” Jonas looks over at Mitch hopefully to find Mitch smiling softly again.

“Fuck yeah Spots. See you next saturday?”

“Yes definitely. Okay. Bye Mitchy.”

“Bye Spots.”

Jonas leaves, getting his keys from his pocket as he does, opening the door for him and Sid. And even though Sid’s with him, Mitch still waiting until they’re both in the building before driving away. 

“You really like him huh?” Sid asks as they go up the stairs and Jonas just nods, because he would never lie to his sister.

“Yeah I do. I really really do Sid.”

“Well it’s very obviously returned so you don’t have anything to worry about. And I know I gave you both shit but he seems like a good guy. And the group is really nice too. I’m glad you finally have some good friends Jo.”

“So am I. And oh!” Jonas unlocks his door, letting them both in as Basil starts meowing loudly. “I saw how you were with Scratch. Did you do anything?” Taking his shoes and jacket off he goes to feed Basil as Sid looks through the cupboards to cook them dinner. 

“No.” He looks over to see her blushing, but she’s smiling. “I did get her number though.”

“That’s something!” Jonas grins, bouncing a little on his toes as he gets the cheese out of the fridge seeing that Sid has gotten the pasta out. Because they were both apparently pasta fiends.

“I…. like her. Yes. I like her. She’s nice.”

“Scratch is lovely.” Jonas nods, because she really was. “I think you both have similar chaotic energies.”

“I thought that too. So I got her number, I was hell sneaky about it.”

“Oh?” They’re moving around one another easily as they cook, waiting for the pasta to boil and getting bowls out.

“Yeah, I got a picture on her phone for her and I asked her to send me it. And oh whoops, I don’t have an iphone and don’t have data, guess she better send it to me.”

“Very sneaky.” 

“I thought it was pretty clever. But well, we’ll see how it goes.”

“That’s a good idea. Scratch is great though, I think you’d both suit eachother. And either way, she’d make a very good friend.”

“She really would. I totally want to kiss her though.”

“That’s valid. Maybe you’ll get to.” 

“Hope so. Oh hey Basil. Nope you’ve been fed stop meowing at me.” Basil had finished eating, and at the smell of cheese had started to wind his way around Sid’s legs, knowing he won’t get anything from Jonas.

“He’ll just meow at you. Although when we sit guard you bowl because he will shove his entire face into it when he gets a chance.”

“Noted. Pass me the cheese.” 

Jonas does, and once the pasta’s done they go to eat in the livingroom, Basil dutifully following. 

“Back to you and Mitch though, you guys are pretty cute. He’s very into you like, he has heart eyes whenever he looks at you. When are you gonna make a move?” 

They’re both talking with their mouths full, hands over their bowls whenever they speak to make sure that BAsil doesn’t eat any of their food.

“I don’t know. I definitely want to. I think. I might wait until he does.”

“Hmm nah, he’s waiting on you Jojo. He won’t move until you do.”

“Really?” 

“You keep very obviously missing how he looks at you. Like, I only saw it a few times but he’d do anything for you even Scratch and Javier agreed with me on that.”

“Were you all talking about us?”

“Only a little. And only good things! Scratch and J are happy for you both, they’re totally rooting for you guys.”

“Well……..” Jonas thinks about it. “That’s good atleast. To have the support I mean.”

“We haven’t had a lot of that.” They clink their bowls together before laughing at themselves, because that was cheesy even for them.

Eventually they settle in for the night, Sid settling on the couch to sleep ready for the trip back home in the morning and Jonas settles in his own bed with Basil, memories of the day passing pleasantly through his head as he drifts to sleep.

-

“Package for Mr Wagner?” Jonas blearily answers the buzzer. It had been a few busy weeks at the vets so he had been sleeping as much as he could, when he could. Barely going out to get his groceries, never mind going anywhere else. He didn’t know what it was, but there had been a huge influx in animal accidents and deaths recently that was both physically and mentally draining.

“Uh yeah, give me a minute to come down.” He doesn’t remember ordering anything so he’s wary of what it could be. 

Stumbling downstairs, trying to hastily wipe the sleep from his eyes, he opens the door.

“Here ya’ go. Have a good day.” The parcel’s thrust at him, and Jonas clutches it as the postman walks off. Once the door is shut again, Jonas takes a second to check the return address, but there isn’t one. Although, when he catches sight of his own address, the writing looks familiar.

In his sleepy state, it takes a minute for his brain to recognise the writing as Mitch’s, and not someone else's.

With that relief, he makes his way back upstairs, trying not to jostle the box too much. Because really, Mitch could have sent him anything. Although Jonas wonders why he had sent something and not just handed it over himself.

Basil’s meowing when he gets in, but he’d been fed at 6am that morning when he had woken Jonas up. So Jonas just tops his water dish up and gets some scissors out of one of the drawers, opening the package up on the counter. 

There’s a note on top that Jonas puts aside as he sees what’s inside, and can’t help but giggle.

Inside is a very fluffy and clean scooby doo plushie. Reaching out, he picks it up and squeezes it, and he’s thankful that it doesn’t squeak which means it isn’t a random dog toy or something. However it is extremely soft, and he runs it over his hands a few times before putting it down and looking at the note.

Spots! Sorry ur so busy! Found this thought u might want it! Didnt drop it off cause of u being busy…. And stuff….. So! Have it! Text me when u can! - Mitchy

Jonas runs his fingers over the writing, feelings the ridges from where Mitch had pressed down so hard on the paper. Smiling goofily, he takes the note and goes into his room, taking out his memory box from under his bed and puts it in there with his other assortment of good memory things before going back to the kitchen. He sticks the kettle on again to get himself some coffee. It was his day off, but despite it being before 11am he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep again. Not after waking up from before.

So, once he has his coffee, he goes into the livingroom, coffee and scooby doo in hand, setting his laptop up after he sits, scooby doo placed carefully next to him. While it boots up he gets his phone out.

_Own: I got your parcel! Thank you! You didnt have to though! _

_Mitch: Nah I wnted 2! You like him?_

_Own: I love him!!!_

Jonas bites his lip, because he really wanted to see Mitch. Even just to thank him in person. And well, Mitch could always say no if he was busy.

_Own: Want to come over? We can finish off the show if youre not busy?_

_Mitch: Gimme 30!!!_

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do exactly when Mitch gets there, but he had half an hour to figure that out. It also gave him time to shower, because when he had gotten home yesterday he had just collapses straight into bed.  
He showers quickly, because half an hour wasn’t long really, and when he gets out he has another text from Mitch.

_Mitch: dya mind if I bring Buddy?_

_Own: I dont mind!!_

He couldn’t say no to Mitch, and if Basil and Buddy didn’t get along he could always put Basil in his room for a bit. 

Not getting a response, he puts his phone down and finishes getting ready. He almost misses the buzzer due to him drying his hair.

“Yep, come up.” He barely has to hear Mitch say hi before he’s buzzing him up. 

He’s fuelled by Sid’s confirmation of Mitch’s feelings, and the events of the day the week before when they had all been together. Apparently Mitch was waiting on him, and although he’s nervous and anxious, Jonas is tired of waiting. It really was the present that pushed him over the edge. Because Mitch was sweet, and Jonas can’t deny their connection at this point.

The knock on the door gets him out of his thoughts and he opens it eagerly, grinning up at Mitch who’s holding Buddy, although Buddy has a harness and lead on.

“Hey Mitchy.”

“Hey Spots, thanks f’ lettin’ me bring Buddy.”

“It’s fine, we’ll just see how Basil is with him and go from there?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Bud, ya gonna get a new friend. Now ya gotta be nice okay.” Buddy chatters in response as Mitch drops his bag and then puts Buddy on the floor as Jonas goes to find Basil.

It’s easy picking Basil up, sitting heavily with him in the hall as his interest immediately focuses on Buddy who’s sniffing around the hall before he catches sight of Basil. Instantly he comes up, bumbling his soft nose against Jonas’ knee before sniffing at Basil’s tail.

Basil hisses once automatically, but Buddy doesn’t care, just sniffs again before moving up to sniff Basil’s nose. Stunned, Basil doesn’t do anything as Buddy then wanders back off to Mitch before going on his explore of the hall again. Jonas lets go of Basil who stays for a few more seconds just staring at Buddy before seeming to shrug, going back into the kitchen.

“Yeah you can let Buddy off. He’ll be fine in here.”

Jonas looks up to find Mitch watching him, and although he blushes when Jonas catches him he just smiles wider, softer.

“You want a drink? My coffee got cold while I was in the shower.”

“Sure, here.” Mitch holds a hand out and Jonas takes it, getting pulled up.

“Thanks Mitchy. Come on. You let Buddy off the lead and i’ll put the kettle on.”

“Alright Spots. Although Buddy now you be fuckin’ good okay.”

It’s really nice hearing Mitch talk to Buddy, and Jonas feels a small spring in his step with how happy he is as he does the short walk from the hallway to the kitchen. 

He’s just getting the mugs snorted when he feels Buddy’s nose at his ankle again, and looks down just as Buddy rubs against him before pattering away.

“He really likes ya’.” Mitch notes, coming in after Buddy, stepping over him as Buddy goes to explore the rest of the apartment.

“Well I really like him. Although i’m not sure what Basil thinks so I guess we better keep an ear out for fights.”

“Ah Buddy’s not a fighter. He’ll just fuckin’ walk off or somethin’.”

“Well we’ll see. Also hey, thank you for the scooby doo plushie. I love him.”

“Yeah?” Mitch comes over to lean next to him, hip cocked to the counter as he lazily crosses his arms.

“He’s so soft! I love him! It was a nice surprise, you really cheered me up thank you.”

“Well I knew shit was gettin’ to ya. I was fuckin’ worried you’d think it was stupid or somethin’-”

“Mitchy don’t be daft. I love things like that. I never had stuff like that as a kid so getting them now is really great you know?”

“Well that just means I gotta get you more cutesy shit then don’t I?”

“Cutesy shit?” Jonas quirks an eyebrow, pouring the fresh boiled water into the mugs.

“Yeah like, little things. They never fuckin’ appealed to me but I can see where ya’ comin’ from with ‘em.” 

“Well say if I were to want to return the favour of a gift, what would I get you if you don’t like cutesy things?”

Mitch seems to think, hands reaching out for his mug. “Just ya’ fuckin’ company is enough for me Spots.”

“So i’m thinking flowers then, maybe some very nice coffee with a nice presser so you don’t have to rely on instant all the time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you being a bit of a coffee snob.”

“Shadd’up.” Jonas sneaks a look to see Mitch blushing, and he looks like he’s trying to hide a smile. Coffee and flowers it was then.

“Come on, only a few more series left.” Drink now in hand, Jonas leads the way back into the livingroom, although he stops in the doorway.

Basil and Buddy were staring at one another in the middle of the room, practically nose to nose and stock still. 

“Mitch, what do we do?” Jonas feels Mitch at his shoulder and at his back, closer than would probably be socially acceptable.

“Wait a sec, they’ll sort this out. Buddy?” Buddy doesn’t move at Mitch’s voice, doesn’t even blink. 

Basil does though. Slowly, he leans forward the last inch and boops their noses together and Buddy takes that as his cue to completely bombard Basil with snuffles. Which seemingly, Basil takes into his stride, sniffing right back.

Breathing out a quiet sigh of relief, Jonas goes to the couch, leaving room for Mitch while dragging the laptop onto his lap.

“I’m just gonna assume we’re skipping the newest renewal of the show considering it looks like absolute butt.” Jonas pulls up where they had left off last time as Mitch sits heavily next to him, sides unashamedly pressed firmly together.

“Oh for fuckin’ sure. It looks like fuckin’ shit.”

“Glad we’re agreed then. And really Mitch, thanks for coming, it means a lot to be able to thank you in person you know?” Jonas keeps his eyes on the screen, show now already playing. 

Because maybe he had been a little forward, asking Mitch round. And really, who was he to be forward with anyone? But then Mitch stretches, loud and obvious, and his arm lands on the back of the couch and doesn’t move, causing Jonas to shift even closer into Mitch’s space.  
“Nah Spots. I’ll be here anytime ya’ want me. Rain or fuckin’ shine.”

“What even if I just want to thank you in person for a very sweet gift?”

“Anythin’ ya’ want me for Spots and i’ll be ‘ere.” 

Jonas swallows, and then his breath catches when he feels Mitch’s arm slip from the back of the couch to properly around his shoulders. They really were both hopeless. It’s the painfully obvious move that gets Jonas’ resolve to snap. Because Sid was right, this was probably as far as Mitch would go, he was waiting for Jonas.

“A cheesy move like that Mitchy? Really?” Abruptly he turns, and he feels Mitch’s arm tighten around his shoulder as Jonas’ free hand goes to cup Mitch’s cheek, quickly leaning forward to press the lightest kiss onto the corner of Mitch’s mouth. 

“Spots, you sure?” Jonas must have closed his eyes, and he refuses to open them, bottom of his palm tickling at the scruff from Mitch’s jaw. He nods, side twisting painfully from where he had turned, although that doesn’t bother him for long as Mitch’s other hand comes to his hip, shifting him easily so that he’s more in Mitch’s lap than on the couch.

“Mitchy ‘m heavy-”

“Spots, shadd’up.” Jonas opens one eye, then the other as Mitch moves his hands from his shoulders to his hips, making Jonas get settled properly onto his lap. The heat there and the strength of the grip would be enough to get Jonas to blush if he wasn’t already.

“Is this okay Mitch? Really?”

“Spots, I’ve fuckin’ wanted this since the moment I fuckin’ met’cha. Are you okay with this?”

“I- yeah. I really am.” He’s not lying, something has settled deep in his gut. A peace, seeming to settle over him. Finally rest in his bones.

“Then can I kiss ya?” 

Mitch is looking at him so earnestly, happy blush slowly spreading down his face and onto his chest, grin wide and bright as he watches Jonas, grip unwavering and steady.

“Yes, please.”

It feels like coming home to a home he had never had kissing Mitch properly, first just a brush of lips that quietly and gently deepens, Mitch taking the initiative now that he has the permission to, tongue licking at Jonas’ lips before into mouth, sucking on Jonas’ lower lip because continuing his exploration, pulling Jonas closer by his hips.

Unsure of what to do with his hands now, Jonas settles them on Mitch’s shoulders, squeezing with every little noise either made, unable to let go now that he was able to hold on. He settles properly eventually, too busy with the kiss to notice how he sits heavily on Mitch’s lap, legs bent on either side of Mitch’s legs, feet hanging off the couch, although he doesn’t feel like he’s falling as Mitch’s grip is so safe. 

They break for breath every now and then, moving back in unhurriedly when they manage to catch their breaths, and eventually, Jonas ends up with one hand on Mitch’s neck, thumb rubbing over the delicate skin of the join between his shoulder and neck, while Mitch’s hands never waver, thumbs rubbing circles into Jonas’ skin through his t-shirt.

In the background, the scooby gang fight monsters and unmask men, and after a few episodes, Jonas and Mitch manage to break away from one another, lips tender and eyes heavy. Not wanting to move away, Jonas rests his head in the crook of Mitch’s neck once they part, and he feels Mitch rest his cheek on the top of his head. Both are breathing a little heavy, and it takes a while for it to even out, although Jonas is sure he can feel Mitch’s pulse thundering in his own chest as they’re so close.

“Spots, spots can we date? Like fuckin’ acctually? Can I take ya’ on a proper date please?” Jonas is starting to feel the burn on his own chin from Mitch’s scruff, and he’s focusing on that so hard he nearly misses Mitch’s question.

“Yes, please.” There’s a kiss placed on the top of his head as Mitch loops his arms around Jonas properly. 

“Hmm, gonna spoil the shit outta’ya spots. Now that I fuckin’ can.” 

Jonas snuggles in further, feeling Mitch’s smile against the crown of his head. “I guess we’re really at level 6.” He mumbles it into Mitch’s collar, and it’s nice to feel Mitch laugh as well as hear it.

“Fuck Spots, we’re at level fuckin’ 7 by now for sure.”

“Guess we are. I mean, I know we’re gonna have to talk about this at some point I know, but can we go slow? Please?”

“I’ll always be fuckin’ here for you Jonas. We can go as slow as ya’ fuckin’ need.”

“Thank you.” Hesitantly, Jonas presses a kiss to where he can reach, getting the collar oh Mitch’s shirt, grinning as he hears Mitch’s breath catch.

“I- oh hey Basil, aw Buddy! Spots look.” 

Jonas moves his head, not wanting to move but having to, craning his neck to see Basil and Buddy curled up together in the corner of the couch, shuffling and settling, Buddy curling up tightly on Basil’s back. 

Reaching out, Jonas scritches Basil under the chin. “Thank you too Basil.” 

Because really, Basil had started this whole thing, and seeing him so happy and comfortable, free of broken bones and well fed, makes Jonas happier than even being in Mitch’s arms does. The pairing of them both, well. He can finally admit he’s comfortable and happy.


End file.
